Destiny
by 88pieces
Summary: Sesshoumaru and his father are on patrol and find a lost child and his grandmother foretold that they would find his mate lost in the forest. Is it her? Toga thinks so.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my second Fic ever so be nice please. It just came to me one day and i had to write it. It started out as just something to do while i was stuck at school doing nothing but it became too long to just keep it locked away to myself so i decided to share it. I hope you like it.

ps. i dont own Inuyasha if i did Sess would be with Kags and the anime series would still be on the air.

Chapter 1

Once, while the Great Lord of the Western Lands patrolled his lands with his young son, they happened upon a babe crying in the forest. The Great Lord was pulled to comfort the child. He knelt down and picked the babe up off of the forest floor to the great surprise of his son, who would have left the babe to perish, unprotected, and wouldn't have given it a second thought. At the urging of the Great Lord, he and his son went into the next village they came upon and inquired as to the whereabouts of the child's mother. No one knew where the baby had come from, for no child had been born in the village for five years and the child only appeared to be around the age of three.

This pleased the Great Lord, because unbeknownst to his son, he never intended to return the girl to her mother, even if they had found her. His intention was to pay the child's mother to forget about her daughter all together and relinquished the child into his care. There was no way he would part with this little one in his arms. He had great plans for the girl, for when his oldest son was born his mother had foretold Sesshoumaru's mate would be found as a young child with no family to speak of. He just never thought he would find her like this. 'I just always thought Sesshoumaru would happen across her and something heroic would happen, it would have been a great story to tell their children.' he lamented. 'Oh well, at least now he was sure that they had found her and she would remain safe until she and Sesshoumaru mated.'

After confirming from the head of the village one more time just to be sure that this child belonged to no one, the Great Lord and his son bid them all farewell and left the village, with no intention of searching the next village for the girl's mother.

"Father, why do you care so much for this human babe?" the young Lord asked once they were out of the village. "Don't you see my son? We were meant to find this precious babe. She is a gift to us, and I have great plans for this little one." he said smiling down at the girl sleeping in his arms. He then turned to see the look of confusion on his son's face. "Come my son, lets go home. I have a gift for your mother, and a play-mate for your brother." The young Lord snorted as they turned and started walking towards their home. "You plan to give her to Inuyasha?' he asked. And the Great Lord let out a boom of laughter. "They are about the same age are they not? Well maybe she is younger but still, I don't think you would like keeping her company." he joked laughingly. He walked forward a little farther until his laughter died down. Then he turned to his son. "It'll be faster if we run, this little one needs to be taken care of first." Sesshoumaru nodded to his father and they both took off in a blur.

When they reached the Western Palace the Great Lord turned to his son and offered the sleeping girl to his son. The young Lord looked up at his father disbelievingly. "Take the girl and watch over her until I find your mother.", was all the lord said as he shoved the child into his son's arms and left.

The Great Lord searched high and low for his Lady. He finally came upon her in the gardens. And there she was sitting in the gardens watching their youngest play amongst the flowers and trees. She was beautiful. Her long moon-kissed hair was set free and draped down her back and rested on the ground behind her sitting form. She wore a pale blue kimono that contrasted beautifully with her striking green eyes. She was a vision, he thought, as her laughter rang out around the garden. "My Lady." he said regally as he stepped out into the garden coming toward her. She turned and smiled at him. "My Lord." she answered. "How are you my love?" he asked sitting beside her and watching his youngest play. "I am well," she answered, "Our son grows so quickly." she said looking out to the young one playing. "Yes, he does." he agreed. He then stood and held out his hand for her. "Come, my love, I have found her." his lady then rose to her feet with a wide smile and called out to her child. "Inuyasha, let us go and find your brother." With that the young one took off in a blur of red and white to find his brother and his parents followed laughing lightly at their youngest son's enthusiasm.

The Lord and Lady came into the library to finding their sons. The youngest pestering the oldest abut the bundle in his arms. "Inuyasha, do not pester your brother." stated the Lady--Takimi--as she looked at her eldest. "Sesshoumaru, my son, your father has told me that the two of you have found a child while on patrol." At this Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked from the bundle in his brothers arms to his mother. "Yes mother we came upon her in the forest. We were unable to find her mother so father suggested we bring her home." he said stepping toward her and showing her the child to her.

As Takimi looked upon the child resting in her son's arms, she realized that her Lord had spoken the truth, he had indeed found her. The child was young, maybe two or three summers. "She is young," she whispered. The poor thing had no proper clothing and was wrapped in the plain cloth they had found her in, it was the only thing protecting her from the elements, she had hair as dark as a midnight sky. Takimi held out her arms and Sesshoumaru relinquished his hold on the girl. "I think it best that she stay here, she needs to be where she can be looked after." Takimi said, turning to face her Lord. He nodded his approval. After all that was the whole reason he had brought the child home in the first palace. Then Takimi turned to leave, she called out to her youngest over her shoulder. "Come, Inuyasha dear, let us find this angel some clothes and food." Inuyasha looked at hes brother and father one last time before following his mother out of the room.

3 3 3

While Takimi and Inuyasha were looking for clothing for the child, Inuyasha noticed that she had woken up and she looked frightened to see them. See the child's frightened expression, Inuyasha pulled on his mothers sleeve. "Mother, she is awake." he said quietly. As she looked back at the girl she could see her blue eyes filling with tears. She rushed forward and embraced the girl. "Hush child, do not cry." she cooed. When the girl quieted, Takimi released her. "My name is Takimi and this is my son, Inuyasha." Takimi said to introduce herself and her son to the frightened child. "Can you talk little one?" The child gave a little nod. "Do you know your name?" Takimi asked. The girl nodded and answered, "Kagome." Takimi smiled. "Well, Kagome, I would like it very much if you would stay here and live with us." Kagome only nodded and Takimi embraced her once again. "All right, lets get you a bath and into some decent clothes then we can get you a bite to eat. Inuyasha, go find your brother. You can play with Kagome later."

3 3 3

Sesshoumaru was reading in the library when his little brother came crashing through the doors. Sighing he put down his book and looked at his brother. "Her name is Kagome!" Inuyasha declared excitedly as soon as he saw his brother. "Mother told me to some stay with you for a while and that I could play with Kagome later."

"Very well, shall we play a game?" Sesshoumaru knew he could just ignore his brother but in the end it would make his mother happy, and save his ears if he entertained the boy for a while when his mother was busy. And who was he to deny playing with his little brother.

Half an hour had passed when the Great Lord--Toga--entered the library to see his sons getting along nicely at the moment. When he cleared his throat the boys looked up from their game. "Sesshoumaru, have you any news from your mother?"

"The girls name is Kagome. Inuyasha has informed me that she is being bathed and dressed, mother will probably bring her after she eats." Sesshoumaru informed his father. "Okay then," Toga said. "I think I'll wait in here with you boys." He then sat on one of the sofas and picked up the book Sesshoumaru had been reading when Inuyasha had come in.

A few minutes later the Lady entered the room where her family had gathered, waiting to see the little one that her love had brought home. She cleared her throat and everyone looked up at her. The Great Lord was the first to notice the child hiding behind hes mate's skirts. She was looking even more angelic with a lavender kimono and her hair and face clean. He couldn't help but notice how both of his sons stared at the child.

As Sesshoumaru looked at the child he couldn't believe that it was the same babe he and his father had found in the woods. She was the most beautiful child he had ever seen and her scent had a certain appeal to it, although there were no words he could use to describe it. He had never smelled anything like it, it was just uniquely her. It even called out to him.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence as he walked over to the girl and asked her if she wanted to play. When she nodded he took her hand and led her over to join the game he had been playing with his brother. Sesshoumaru patiently explained to her how to play the game and both he and Inuyasha helped the three-year-old play.

Takimi took a seat beside her mate and watched the girl play with her sons as though she had always played with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

* 13 years later *

"Sesshoumaru my son, be a dear and go find Kagome for me. She didn't come to her lessons this morning, and now I need her measurements for new Kimonos. She's growing so quickly." Takimi asked her son when she ran into him in the hallways. "I'm sure she is with Inuyasha, mother." he stated politely, hoping that she would go pester his brother instead. "She can't be with Inuyasha because he is with your father, training." she said. Sesshoumaru huffed. "Alright mother, I shall find her and send her your way."

He went to check her room first and that is where he found her. He could smell her tears before he even got there. 'Why is she crying?' he wondered as he knocked on the door. "Go away, Inuyasha!" she sobbed. He rolled his eyes and opened the door anyway. And there she was sitting in her bed with her head resting on her bent knees, crying. "What troubles you little one?" he asked upon entering her room. She looked up at him realizing that it was not Inuyasha coming to apologize. "Oh, Sesshoumaru!" she cried and launched herself into his arms. "He has ruined it!" He wrapped his arms around her and realized that she has grown like his mother said.

"Who?" he said offhandedly as he leaned in to rest his cheek on top of her head and take in her scent. The scent that had not changed as she grew and still had a calming effect on him.

"Inuyasha!" she sobbed, her tears soaking into his haori.

"What exactly has my brother done to you little one?" he said softly, rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. He had figured out that his mother must have known that Kagome was this upset, that is why she sent him to find the girl. Just as her scent calmed him, he seemed to be the only one that was able to calm her down.

"He cut it!" she practically screamed into his sensitive ears. He remained silent for a moment with ringing ears. 'What could he possibly cut to make her cry like this? She isn't bleeding so it couldn't be that bad.' Then he realized what she meant just as she said it aloud.

"He cut my hair!!! He cut it while I was sleeping!" Then he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. She was really hurt about this, and it was understandable, what fifteen-year-old girl wouldn't cry if something like this happened to their hair? "Why would he do that, Kagome?" Fresh tears appeared in her icy eyes. "I don't know." He hugged her again and then wiped away her tears. "Let me see it." he command. She turned her back to him and he could see that a good sized portion of her knee length hair had been hacked off to about half down her back. He gasped and she stiffened. "I know its bad." she apologized sadly. Her hair, her beautiful midnight tresses, that hadn't been touched in all of her fifteen years, would have to be cut now to make it even. His brother would pay for upsetting her so. Sesshoumaru was furious. He spun her around so fast her hair flared around her and he pulled her into another hug and put his hand atop her head. "Do not fret dear one. Mother was looking for you anyway, go find her and she will fix your hair. No one will touch you again, I won't allow it. Inuyasha will be punished for what he has done to you, little one." he said to her and let her go. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sessho." Then she ran out the door to go find Takimi. "Now for Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru almost growled out as he ran off to find his half-wit brother.

3 3 3

Inuyasha was in the dojo training with the Great Lord when Sesshoumaru burst through the doors. In a second he had Inuyasha pined to the wall by his shoulders. "What is going on here?" the Great Lord said over Sesshoumaru's growls. "Ask Inuyahsa what he has done to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. The Great Lord looked from his eldest to his youngest, wondering what on earth he could have done to the girl to get this reaction out of Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha?" he questioned. Inuyasha looked at his father. "Feh . . . Sesshoumaru is so protective of her. All you have to do is look at her wrong and he is all over you. Remember when that guy in the kitchen made her cry after she dropped a plate?" He did remember that well, Sesshoumaru ended up breaking the man's leg, he still has to walk with a cane. And many had been beaten by him for looking down on her because she is human. Before he knew it, Sesshoumaru had thrown Inuyasha across the room. "You did not merely look at her this time, though, did you, Inuyasha?" Toga asked. Then he looked to Sesshoumaru for his youngest son's crime to be told. "He cut off her hair while she was sleeping!" Toga stepped in front of his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "My son, I understand that you are very protective of Kagome." he said to placate his son but inwardly he was smiling wide because his plans were going fine, Sesshoumaru already cared a great deal for her and he protected her fiercely. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back. "Go and check on her, Sesshoumaru, I will take care of Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Train him until he drops." Were Sesshoumaru's parting words.

3 3 3

He found Kagome and his mother with the seamstress. He could still sense the sadness on her. Her hair had been evened out, even though it still looked beautiful he could tell that both Kagome and his mother were still a little sad about it.

When Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway she went to him and hugged him. "Thanks Sessho, you always know how to make me feel better." she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I am sorry about your hair." he said solemnly. She looked up at him and reached up to brush his hair behind his ear and smiled at him. "If you feel that bad you could cut your hair to match mine." He gently removed her hand from his hair and looked into her eyes. "Kagome . . ." he said seriously. She just giggled and shrugged. "I'm not serious," she said lightly. "I couldn't bare to see your hair cut, Sessho. You know that." He sighed and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Then you should know that it pains me greatly to see you crying like you were." he said quietly so that only she could hear. "Your hair will grow back dear one." He leaned down and kissed her one the cheek, then waved to his mother and turned to leave.

Looking at Kagome and her son Takimi could see the bond that had already formed between them. Anyone could see how they felt about each other. Now if only she could get them to realize and name their feelings. Kagome would never tell Sesshoumaru, she'd be too worried he didn't feel the same since he never shows such emotions. But he did feel something for her, of that Takimi was certain. He was so protective of her that it was ridiculous how could he not care. She smiled to herself as they talked about Kagome's hair and he assured her that she was still beautiful and her hair would grow back. After he left, Kagome turned back to her with blush dusted cheeks. "Takimi-sama, Sesshoumaru said you did great with my hair." Takimi smiled. She put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Come on Kagome, dear, lets get ready for dinner."

3 3 3

"My Lord? Are you dreadfully busy?" Takimi asked as she entered her Lord's study. He looked up from his work and smiled at her. "I always have time for you, love." She smiled and sat down on his desk in front of him. "I think its time they started courting." He looked up at her. "Are you sure, maybe this isn't the best time." She just looked at him for a moment. "What are you talking about? I'm sure Kagome has feelings for him. And I've never seen Sesshoumaru act the way he does with anyone else they way he does with her."

"Takimi, I know this is true but this isn't the time to start, especially when Sesshoumaru is leaving at dawn tomorrow. I do not wish to break Kagome's heart even more that it will be when he leaves. She's never been that far from him for so long." he told her sadly. "Where are you sending him, Toga?" she demanded angrily. He sighed. "To the North, to train with the wolves, it will strengthen out alliance if he helps train their young prince, Kouga." She huffed. "I suppose you'll be sending Inuyasha as well?" And she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes," he sighed at his mate's reaction. "They are preparing to leave as we speak."

"Well, if he is so set on leaving, then he is telling Kagome for I will not and neither will you!" And with that the Great Lord's Lady stormed out of the room. And the Great Dog General knew that he was in the dog-house for ruining his love's plans for her children. It will be a long while before he receives any treats from her.

3 3 3

He sighed as he walked out into the garden where her scent had led him. How was he going to tell her that he was leaving? They had never been separated like this for more than a few days, he would be gone longer than she was used to. He would miss her terribly and her scent even more. He knew it would be just as worse for her. And if she wore to become irate it would be nearly impossible to calm her down since only he seemed capable of accomplishing it. But he had to leave it was for the sake of their lands and he needed to keep their alliances strong. There was no reasonable way around it besides whining that he didn't want to. And even then he would still have to go.

He found her by the koi pond. She was sitting on the ground with her back to him, but he knew that she knew he was there. "Kagome," he called. She turned to look up at him and smiled. "Hi, Sessho." He took a seat beside her on the ground and watched the fish in the pond. "Kagome, I . . ." he started but she interrupted him. "I know your here to say good-bye to me, Sessho." She said without looking at him. He just looked at her for a minute. "How would you possibly know this?" he asked her. "I knew at dinner. You kept looking at me, the only time you look at me that much is when you have to leave." she said sweetly as if she could read him like a book. "Is that so?" he asked her quietly. "Yes, it is. But don't be so sad, Sessho," she said as she laid a hand on his knee. "You'll be back in a few days." she added lightly. He laid a hand over hers and squeezed it gently. "I won't be back in a few days." he sighed. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, little one." He reached up to touch her face as she looked up at him. He could see the tears starting to collect in her icy-blue eyes. "You can't go for that long! What will I do without you?" she said, her voice betraying her emotions. He moved his thumb across her cheek to catch a tear that had escaped her eye. "I have to go. It's for the good of the West." he said as he pulled her into his lap. He hadn't done that since she was small. 'This must be hard on him too.' She thought as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Ah, Kagome," he breathed. "Your scent calms me so. And I've never been so far from you." She just smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. "Your very presence soothes me, Sessho. It will be hard for me to adjust if your going to be gone for a long time." She looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were cast to the horizon. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly, not caring, she didn't care where he was going only that he'd be gone. "To the North," he answered as he nuzzled into her hair. "Father is sending me to help train the young wolf prince. I will be taking Inuyasha with me as well." He added the last bit just to see her reaction to the departure of his young brother. "Will you right to me?" she asked. She didn't really care that Inuyasha was leaving she liked him less and less all the time, he was always pulling nasty tricks on her that Sesshoumaru would punish him for later. After all this time you'd think he would have learned but he just kept at it. To her, having him go out for a while would be a welcome vacation.

Sesshoumaru smiled into her hair, pleased that she didn't seem to care that Inuyasha was leaving and only cared that he would be gone. She would suffer from this separation as much as he would, he was sure of it. "I'll write when I have time." he told her quietly. She leaned back and smiled up at him. "Oh Sessho, thank you." she said happily as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I shall miss you greatly, Kagome." he breathed in her ear. "I'll miss you as well, Sessho." When her words reached Sesshoumaru's ears he held her tighter.

After dinner his father had called for him. He said that he had something important. When he got to his fathers study the information he gave him was a great surprise and a relief all at once. Hes father had told him that Kagome was meant to be his. His mother had wanted he and Kagome to start courting on this eve but his father thought it unwise at the moment and he had agreed. He then told his father that he was relieved and confessed his feelings for the girl. It was after Sesshoumaru's confession that the Great Lord suggested that he some how let her know hew he felt and convince her to wait for him. For she would reach mating age before he returned and since Sesshoumaru had no formal claim on her at the moment his father could not refuse other males, but she could if she wished. Since he knew that she cared for him more deeply than just a friend he agreed with his father.

He was pulled out of his musings when her grip on him slackened and she leaned back to look at him. "Kagome," he started. "I may be gone for a very long time." She nodded. He got a very serious look in his eyes. "I am sure that you will reach mating age before I return. And I can't say that I will approve of any suitors that may call on you." At this she frowned. "That won't be for a year. You can't be gone that long!" she whined. He rubbed her back soothingly. "I am sorry. But I will be gone for a year at the least." He wiped her tears away and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I am afraid this will be the only chance I may have to lay the first kiss upon your lips." She shivered at his words and he smirked. When he heard her heart skip a beat he was sure she felt for him as he felt for her. When he looked in her eyes she seemed uncertain. "May I?" he asked quietly. When she nodded he let a small smile spread across his features. He buried his hand in her hair and brought her face close to his. He leaned down until their lips were just inches apart and he inhaled deeply to try and memorize her scent at that moment. Then he touched his lips to hers softly at first but soon the kiss deepened. He gently nipped at her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth further, and he slid his tongue into her mouth and she responded in the most wonderful way. Meekly at first but soon their tongues battled each other and she buried her hands into his hair. He finally broke the kiss, both were panting, and he rested his forehead against hers. "Kagome, wait for me. Do not take a suitor until I return." he said quietly. "I will not even look at another, Sessho." she said breathlessly. And he captured her lips once more. When their kiss broke he stood and lifted her to her feet. "I will take you to your room, love. It's getting late." She nodded and he led her inside.

When Sesshoumaru opened the door to her room she stopped and looked up at him. "I have something for you." He was surprised. "Oh," She smiled. "Takimi let me keep this . . ." she said as she drew out a lock of her hair from the folds of her kimono. "I want you to have it." He graciously accepted her gift and put it into his sleeve. "Thank you, Kagome." he then leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "Good night, dear one." he told her. "Good night, Sessho. I'll miss you." He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "I shall miss you." he said as she went into her room and closed the door.

3 3 3

When she woke the next morning she found a small packet on her pillow. She wondered where it had come from but when she picked it up there was a note underneath it. She opened the packet first. It was a long silver chain with a pendant. Shem smiled to herself as she put it on. The necklace was long, so long that the pendant reached almost past her chest. After she tucked the chain in to her clothing she opened the note. It held only three words: Wait for me.

After reading it she knew that the note and the gift had to be from Sesshoumaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Over the next year they wrote to each other as much as they could. And their relationship deepened and eventually they confessed their love for each other.

3 3 3

One day the Great Lord recieved a message from the Lord of the North:

Toga,

I believe Kouga could use a break in his training, so I am having Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha escort him to your home. I'm sure you will welcome him warmly. I've already sent them. They should arrive before the new moon.

Many thanks,

Tousen

P.S.

I owe you one.

Toga knew that Sesshoumaru was becoming more irritated the longer he was away. Tousen must be sending them to calm him down and give the boys a break from Sesshoumaru's temper. Looking over the message again he realized that the new moon was two days away. So without delay he went to tell his mate the "good" news.

3 3 3

Kagome was reading in her bedroom when Takimi ran through the door, panting. "Takimi-sama you nearly scared me to death." Kagome said. "Why are you so out of breath? Whats wrong?" she said quickly as she rushed over to Takimi and guided her to a chair. Takimi caught her breath quickly and grabbed Kagome by her shoulders. "Kagome! Sesshoumaru is coming!" Kagome gasped and grabbed the chain at her neck. "What?" she stammered.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is coming for a visit." And then there it was, the reaction Takimi was looking for: Kagome smiled wide and her eyes sparkled. "When is he coming?" she asked impatiently. "Calm down, child, he will be here before the new moon." Takimi answered, then she grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on we have lots to do!" she said joyously as she practacally dragged Kagome from the room to prepare for the return of the young lords. Takimi was so excited to have her boys home, even if it was just for a while and Kagome was equally excited to see Sesshoumaru.

3 3 3

Early the next morning they arrived and Takimi met a very agitated Sesshoumaru in the entry way, followed by Inuyasha and Kouga who were both looking a bit worn out. "Where is she?" Sesshoumaru bit out when Takimi greeted them. "Still sleeping I imagine. It is still dark out. Did you run the whole way?" she asked a little amused. Of course they had run the whole way, he's never been away from her this long and he has been attatched to her since they had found her. (Even if he didn't want to admit it.)

Sesshoumaru was gone before she finished. "He's like a slave driver mother!" Inuyasha said to her before giving her a big hello hug and kiss. "I've never been worked so hard in my life." Kouga added with a smile. She smiled back at him. "Inuyasha, show Kouga to a guest room. I'll see you both at lunch."

She was in her room sleeping just as his mother had said. He started to feel better as soon as he opened her door, and each step toward her bed lifted the weight off of his heavy heart. He sat down on her bed careful not to wake her. He had only been gone a year, but she seemed so grown up somehow. He leaned down close to her and took a deep breath, filling his nose with her scent and his whole body relaxed. Staying away from her so long took a toll on him that he did not expect. He had worried for her every day since she turned sixteen, his father had told him of all the suitors that had come to call on her. But she had turned every one down, to his relief. He had been worried because some of them were known to be very persuasive and she was so kind hearted he feared they would try to take advantage of her in his absence.

He stayed there and watched her sleep for a while before deciding to leave, he still needed to bathe and rest as well, pushing Inuyasha and Kouga all the way here had taken a toll on him. He would speak with her on the morrow. Taking one last deep breath he decided to go have a bath and a nap then, at first light go and have a talk with his father. He left quietly and shut the door behind him.

3 3 3

When Toga walked into his study that morning Sesshoumaru was already there waiting for him. Looking sort of startled he said, "Sesshoumaru, you are here so soon. I only just received notice of your arrival yesterday morning." Sesshoumaru nodded as his father made his way towards his desk. "Indeed," he said curtly. "I need to speak with you, father." Toga looked up after he sat down and brought his hands together and laid them on top of his desk. "Oh. What about?" he asked. Sesshoumaru gave him a serious look. "Kagome." Toga nodded and signaled for him to continue. "She had accepted no suitors. Am I correct?" Toga nodded, not sure where this was going. Sesshoumaru nodded too, he already known the answer to his own question. "Then I will court her." Toga's mouth dropped open at first but he quickly corrected himself. "I don't think that is so wise, my son. You'll be leaving in a few days." he said stating the obvious or what should have been obvious. 'Sesshoumaru knows he can't stay very long. Why is he bringing this up now?' Toga thought. "I realize that, father." Sesshoumaru stated. "Then you should know that Kagome would not want you to be away for long. She has been melancholy for the last year because you were gone. She has been waiting for you, and has turned all other suitors away. And quite a few of them were more than promising but she was dead set on you. It will only be worse if you tell her you wish to court her then leave. We have no idea how long Kouga's training will take." Toga argued, trying to get Sesshoumaru to see reason. Sesshoumaru sighed. "I know father but it is hard for me too. Being apart has taken its toll on me and I will bear it no longer." he said with anger rising in his voice. Toga shook his head. "My son, it is my fondest wish to see the both of you together but now is not the time, I do not wish to see her in misery while you are gone. It's bad enough as it is." Toga told him sternly. "Then I will take her with me as my mate!" Sesshoumaru declared standing with both hands on the desk, almost yelling at his father. "I will not allow you to mark her at this time." Toga added facing off with his eldest. Sesshoumaru stood straight. "Very well, if you are dead set against me marking her then I issue a formal claim." Toga sighed. "You'll have her one way or the other, won't you?" he said shaking his head as he sat back down. Sesshoumaru just nodded. Toga sighed. "Very well go call on her." he said waving a hand for Sesshoumaru to leave. He was gone in a split second heading off to find Kagome and Toga called after him. "But you can not mark her until Kouga's training is done!"

3 3 3

Kagome answered her door in her night gown expecting it to be Takimi but the person who greeted her when she opened her door was not Takimi-sama. "Good morning, little one." he said to her. She gasped, looked down at her clothes and promptly slammed the door in his face. He smiled to himself. 'Just as modest as always' he thought. A few minutes later Kagome opened her door again. This time she was fully dressed and beautiful with her hair pulled up in a simple bun and wearing a light green kimono with a dark blue obi. "Hi Sesshoumaru!" she beamed. And she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. "My how I've missed you." he said in her ear. "Did you just arrive?" she asked. "I've been here for a while." He said still looking at her as if she would disappear if he blinked. "A while! And you're just now coming to see me?" she pouted. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. He placed a hand on her head and said, "Kagome, you were the first one I came to see when I arrived. But sadly, you were still sleeping." She smiled into his chest. "You should have woke me up Sessho. I missed you so much Sessho." she said. "As I missed you." he replied. "Lets go have some breakfast, shall we?" she said as she grabbed him by the hand and took off down the hallway toward the dinning room.

After breakfast he took her for a walk in the gardens. He led her to the koi pond and she sat down by the edge. "Kagome I wish to court you." he said to her as he took his place on the ground next to her. She looked at him. "But you're leaving. How can we be courting if your not even here?" Sesshoumaru reached for her face. "We can't," he sighed. "But I wish to. Would you accept me even though I will be leaving in a week?" She smiled up at him. "Sessho, of course I accept you. I haven't even looked at another, I promised I would wait for you." He gave her a smile and pulled her into a long kiss.

3 3 3

Over the next week they were inseparable. There wasn't a place one could go that the other wouldn't follow. They even slept and bathed together, much to Toga and Takimi's displeasure. But since Kagome still retained her innocence there wasn't much they could do. And when the time came for Sesshoumaru to depart, Kagome cried. "Sessho, do you have to go?" she questioned sadly in her room that morning as he dressed to leave. "Yes my love, I am sorry." he said to her as he tied his sash. Walking over to her he kissed her gently and folded her into his arms. "Take me with you." she whispered into his chest. "Kagome I cannot. Although I wanted to father forbade me. Your place is here." he said gently. She scoffed. "_Your _place is here, with me." He laughed a little. "Little one you are becoming spoiled." he said jokingly and smiled down at her. She laughed as well. "That would be your fault, love." This time he really laughed. "Kagome I have to go we have made a promise to father and Lord Tousen to train Kouga and I cannot leave the job half done." She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I know."

After the boys left, Kagome was so heart broken that she locked herself in her room and didn't come out for days. Everyone was so worried for her. And Toga couldn't help but wonder if he should have stopped Sesshoumaru from issuing a formal claim on her.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

The next two years went by without incident. Letters between the couple went by regularly according to Kagome but then they tapered off until almost no messengers came to deliver to Kagome at all.

One day Toga received a missive from Touran saying that Kouga's training was done and his boys would be returning home. But he way Tousan worded his not made it seem as though everything wasn't as it appeared.

While he was thinking this over, Kagome burst through his doors crying, with a worried Takimi on her heels.

"Toga-sama!" Kagome cried as she rushed into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

Putting an arm around her and patting her head he looked to his mate for an explanation.

"Kagome received a message from Inuyasha this morning." Takimi said sadly. "I am afraid its not good news my mate. Kagome insisted you would know what to do." Takimi finished, handing him the note.

The note said that Sesshoumaru was bringing a woman home that he intended to mate. And that when Inuyasha had asked him what he intended to do about Kagome, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to realize who she was. And it continued to say that he thought he should warn Kagome of his brothers strange actions.

Toga looked up from the note still holding a sobbing Kagome. "What is this about a woman!?" he half shouted. To say he was angry was an understatement.

"Oh Toga-sama, he's forgotten me!" whaled Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, Sesshoumaru could never forget you." Takimi assured her patting her head.

"But he's going to mate some one else, Inuyasha said he was bringing her home!!!"

Takimi was taken aback by the emotion in the young woman's voice, her heart was broken. Sesshoumaru would have to do some explaining when he got home. "I'm sure we will sort this out when Sesshoumaru gets home." Takimi said to Kagome, who had drenched Toga in her tears. "Come now lets go and get you some tea, you need to calm down dear." she said as she led Kagome from the room, with Toga following closely.

They were both worried for their little one. It took both Takimi and Toga to calm her down enough so she wouldn't choke on her tea. Then they sent her out to the garden to keep her occupied for a while. She always liked going out there and helping the gardeners.

"This is impossible! His intended is here. What is he thinking, bringing another woman here?" Toga raved to his mate. They were in his study discussing the issue of Sesshoumaru and his mystery woman.

"Toga, my love, didn't Sesshoumaru issue a formal claim on Kagome?" He nodded. "It doesn't sound like him. Have you ever seen Sesshoumaru give up something that he claims as his?"

Toga stopped his pacing and turned to look at Takimi. "You have a point there, my mate." he said as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Something is amiss and when the boys get here we will watch this woman and find out what exactly is going on." he said then he kissed her on the lips.

3 3 3

Kagome was sitting in the garden. All of the gardeners were hovering around her asking her opinion on things: What kind of flowers should be planted this spring? Where should they be planted? That kind of thing. She knew that they could tell she was melancholy and they were trying to take her himd off of the things that were troubling her. It had been three days since Inuyasha had sent that vile letter and Takimi and Toga-sama always insist on her spending time in the gardens.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts as she was going to her room she hadn't noticed the woman coming into the gardens until she ran into her. Kagome was about to appologize when she felt a sharp pain in her left cheek.

"Watch were you are going! Human filth!"

Kagome didn't know what to do, she had never been struck before and she didn't even know this woman. She was in such a shock that she just stared up at the strange woman, fearful of what she might do next.

Just then Inuyasha came through the doors. He stopped and looked at Kagome then rushed forward. "What are you doing out here?" he said as he grabbed Kagome by the arm. He didn't want the demoness to find out who exactly Kagome was. If she did find out that it was Kagome who was truly intended for Sesshoumaru, things could go sour fast. Kagome just looked at him, speechless at his actions.

'He hasn't acted like this since I was a child.' she thought.

"Come with me." he said gruffly and all but dragged her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked after they were safely inside and away from the strange woman in the garden.

"We are going to see my mother. She needs to look at your face." He almost growled. It was sheer willpower that kept Inuyasha from striking her down when he came into the gardens and saw Kagome on the ground looking up at the woman with fear in her eyes with a hand to her face and a split lip.

When they got to the library he called for his mother. When she answered and confirmed that she was indeed within the room they entered and Inuyasha closed the doors behind them.

"Inuyasha! I was not aware that you were here already. When did you arrive? Did young Kouga come with you as well?" Takimi asked when the two entered the room.

"It doesn't matter, mother. Kagome ran into that woman my idiot brother brought home. I found them in the gardens."

Kagome gasped at that. She didn't know that they had arrived and never would have guessed that the woman she had run into was her replacement in Sesshoumaru's heart. And it was at Inuyasha's words that Takimi looked more closely at Kagome. She gasped and pulled the girl closer, turning her head so that the left side of her face was bared to the light. Takimi let out a low growl when she saw the bruise forming on her cheek.

"Did that woman do this to you?" she asked her angrily.

"Yes. I had run into her but before I could apologize she slapped me and called me 'human filth'" she said, a tear forming in her eye. Takimi pulled her into a hug.

"You are not filth my angel. You are a jewel." Takimi reassured her. Kagome had started crying. "Why don't you go to your room Kagome, dear. You need some rest. I'll have Inuyasha bring you something for your face."

Kagome nodded and left the library.

She was on her way to her room, her hand pressed to her aching cheek when a deep voice made her stop.

"Ka-go-me?" he asked.

She turned and stared at him.

Right away she noticed something was wrong, something about the way he was acting was off.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" she asked him as he came closer to her.

She froze, she wasn't sure what he would do to her considering that he didn't want to be with her anymore.

"What happened to your face?" he asked her completely ignoring her question.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong with you? Your not acting like yourself." she said to him, more worried for him than herself, as he reached out and pulled her hand away from her face. She winced when he gently touched her bruised cheek.

"Who did this to you?" he asked as he leaned down and gently licked her cheek soothing her bruised skin.

She didn't know what to say, she was confused at his actions and then he started licking her and she didn't want to be seen this way with him, he was betrothed to another. What would his intended do to her if she came across them? It would be far worse then what she did in the garden that was for sure and Kagome didn't wish to be in more pain then she already was.

"Um, Sessho? I don't think you should be doing this." she said to him breathlessly.

"And why is that, little one?" he asked and continued his previous activities.

She swallowed nervously before she answered. "I do not think your mate would approve."

He straightened at her words and looked down at her. His eyes became dull and narrowed at her. "Don't you have somewhere to be girl?" he said crossly.

"I, um . . ." Kagome stammered. Now she was more than confused, one minute he was acting like he still loved her but as soon as she mentioned that woman he acted as if he didn't know who she was.

"Be on your way, girl, and stop wasting this Sesshoumaru's time." The tears ran freely as she turned and ran towards her room, leaving Sesshoumaru behind her.

Later when Inuyasha brought her some cream for her face he found her crying.

"Kagome whats wrong?" he asked as he rushed toward her.

"Oh, Inuyasha! There is something wrong with Sesshoumaru. He is acting so strange." she cried as she flung herself at him.

Inuyasha snorted, wrapping her in a hug. "Yeah, tell me about it. He's been acting all strange for a while now." he laughed, half heartedly.

"Really?" Kagome sniffled and looked to Inuyasha for assurance.

He looked at her, noticing how distressed she was about his brother. He worried for her, she was his closest friend and it hurt him to see her so distraught. "What happened Kagome." He asked seriously.

She sniffled again. "I ran into him in the hallway and he said my name like it was strange to him. Then he asked me what happened to my face and licked it. But when I asked him about that woman he became cross with me and told me to leave. But it's weird because when I mentioned her, it was like all the life left his eyes."

Inuyasha thought on this for a moment. "I guess I should go talk to pops about this. Kagome just stay here and put this on your cheek." he said handing her the small jar. "It will take some pain away and help fade the bruise."

3 3 3

"You called for me, father?" Sesshoumaru said as he entered his fathers study.

"Yes, I did. Have a seat, son. I wish to speak with you." Toga said, motioning to the sear in front of his desk. Toga thought that Sesshoumaru seemed as stoic as always. But when he had spoken to Inuyasha earlier he had been told of Sesshoumaru's odd behavior with Kagome this afternoon. So he would be watching his son very carefully during their talk. "I want to talk to you about this woman you have brought home."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and as a sign for his father to continue.

"What is her name, and where did you meet her?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes became dull and he answered almost methodically. "She is Shizume, and we met at a banquet. She caught my eye and we have barely parted since."

Toga didn't miss the subtle changes. Taking all of it in he then asked what Sesshoumaru would do about Kagome. Sesshoumaru just looked at his father confused, and asked who Kagome was.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Many weeks had gone by and Kagome had done her best to stay away from Sesshoumaru.

After Toga had his talk with Sesshoumaru. he had a suspicion that his eldest son was under some sort of spell. Or at least he hoped it was a spell, some sort of evil trickery that had befallen his eldest son. He informed Takimi of his suspicions. After talking with her son herself she agreed with her mate that something of ill will had definetely befallen their son.

As soon as they agree on a plan they went to see their dear one.

"Kagome, dear." Takimi said as she knocked on her door. "May we come in?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome opened the door to let them in. She was ready for bed and hed her hair pulled into a long braid down her back. "What is it Takimi-sama?" she said as she let them into the room.

"We've come to talk to you about Sesshoumaru." Toga said taking her hand and petting it consolingly.

"What about him?" she questioned anxiously. "Did you talk to him? Did he seem strange to you too?" she added desperately.

"We think he is under some sort of spell. Although we are not sure who has placed the spell on him or how to break it." Takimi told her.

"What? How could anyone be strong or cunning enough to place Sesshoumaru under a spell?" Kagome practically cried.

Toga sighed. "We are not certain."

Then she looked toward Takimi and the look in her eyes confirmed Toga's words.

"Kagome, dear, we want you to stay in your room for now. Until we can figure things out. We do not wish you to suffer should you accidently run into him in the palace. Do you understand?"

She nodded at Toga and he kissed her on the forehead lovingly and wished her good night, then he and Takimi left her.

As they left Kagome's room they saw Sesshoumaru and Shizune comming down the corridor.

"Mother, father." he greeted, then he looked past them to Kagome's door, almost as if he knew she was in there suffering.

Both Takimi and Toga noticed where he was looking, and they saw a flash of recognition and longing in his eyes before they clouded over once again. He shook his head and looked back at his parents.

"Out for a stroll?" he asked.

"Well yes we were." Toga replied.

Takimi looked toward Shizune who was staring behind them with avid interest, then she looked back at Takimi as if comming to her senses.

"I am getting tired so we shall be going to bed, good night my son, Shizune." Takimi said with a nod.

They all nodded at each other and parted ways.

* * * *

Many weeks had gone by and Kagome, not being one to be confined, did her best to be good and do as her lord had asked. That she stay in her rooms and away from Sesshoumaru, but her heart was broken and she was falling into dispare and the only one that could pull her out was the one she had been forbidden to seek out. Each day brought them closer to Sesshoumaru's mating, and each day Kagome's condition worsened. Takimi noticed this and she made sure that someone visited Kagome everyday and tried not to let the poor girl suffer alone.

Not too long after the young lords returned the young prince Kouga came to pay a visit and thank them for their training. When he arrived he was greeted by Inuyasha.

"Hey Yasha." he greeted then he paused to take in his appearance. "Whats wrong with you, you look like shit."

Inuyasha's appearance was ragged he looked like he hadn't slept for days and his clothes were askue like he got dressed in the dark. Inuyasha grumbled and straightened out his clothes and his hair. "Hey Kouga. Things have been kind of hectic around here." he said looking at his friend. "What are you doing here anyways?" he asked.

Kouga grinned. "Well it's been kind of boring at home since you and your brother left so I figured I'd come over here and see how much trouble we could get into."

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't have time to make trouble with you."

Kougha laughed. "Whats wrong you guys to busy planning Sesshoumaru's mating ceremony?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "No there will not be a ceremony!" he practically yelled.

"Why? I thought he wanted to mate that Shizune chick?" Kouga asked. He was a little confused, when they left him Sesshoumaru was all over that girl but Inuyasha was very unhappy about it.

Inuyasha was trying to calm himself down. "Kagome is not well at the moment and we have to take care of her first." he said.

Kouga thought on this for a moment. "Kagome?" he thought out loud to himself. "Isn't that the girl that Sesshoumaru and your father found in the woods when she was a small child?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"What could be wrong with her?" He asked.

Inuyahsa looked around him and nodded toward the nearest door. Kouga followed him into the room.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "When Sesshoumaru was born our grandmother had a vision." he began.

**When Sesshoumaru was born**

After almost a whole day of being in labor Takimi had delivered her fist son which her lord had named Sesshoumaru. When their child was presented to the lord's parents as was the tradition, Toga's mothers face went blank and she had a vision. (It was widely known that the mother of the Inu no Taisho was a seer.) "My son, I have seen the your son's mate." she said seriously when her vision was over.

Toga almost chocked. "WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"Mother Taisho, what exactly was it that you saw?" Takimi asked, not sure if she should be worried for her son or happy for him.

"I saw Toga in the forest, he found a girl there, she will have no family and no one will know where she came from not even her. You must take her home and take care of her for she is destined to mate with Sesshoumaru. She is his future and no one else can take her place." she said gravely as if she were afraid her son would not heed her word.

"Mother how is that possible, a girl who has no past or family? How could someone like that be good for my son?" he said.

"Son, I just see what the gods will, but I do know that they are made for each other, Sesshoumaru will need her." As she said this Toga noticed the knowing look in her eyes, and he realized she knew something that she wasn't sharing.

****

"Wow, and your dad really found her?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep just like grandmother said he would, and she had no family and no one knew where she came from. Mother asked her about her parents when she was older and she couldn't remember them, or anything before dad and Sess found her."

"That is crazy!" Kouga said in disbelief. "So whats wrong with her anyways?"

"She is grieving over Sesshoumaru." he said flatly.

Kouga looked confused. "He hasn't died."

"I know that," Inuyasha sighed. "Ever since he met that girl he has forgotten about Kagome. Its like he has never met her even though I know he was in love with her before we left. And its killing her. She won't eat and she doesn't sleep, its getting scary."

"Wow this is a mess. I wonder why he is acting that way?"

"I don't know but father thinks it has something to do with that Shizune girl."

"I wish I could help but I don't really know that much about her, she isn't from our tribe." Kouga said sympathetically.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mother she keeps getting worse." Inuyasha complained to Takimi in the corridor one morning. He had just come from his childhood friend's room and was worried for her. Although they didn't always get along she was like a sister to him and he felt the need to care for her when she was in need. He worried that she was dying. "This morning I couldn't even get her to eat, and she always eats for me. But I couldn't even force her. She's wasting away, mother! At this rate she will surely die!" he exclaimed, his fear for her obvious in his voice.

"I do not know what to do my son. We cannot help her now." Takimi replied. Then both of them stiffened at the voice of Sesshoumaru not realizing that he had come up behind them.

"Good morning. Mother, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru greeted.

Takimi spun around, startled. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru, dear." she greeted him, trying to act nonchalant.

He looked at her then at Inuyasha's worried expression. That made him curious. "What troubles you, little brother?" he asked mockingly.

Inuyasha stiffened. Was he not allowed to talk about Kagome with Sesshoumaru? He wasn't sure, so he looked to his mother for help.

Takimi read the plea in her youngest son's eyes. "Inuyasha is worried about a friend of his." she answered quickly, taking Sesshoumaru's focus off of his brother and onto her.

"Is that so?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Takimi sighed internally, she hadn't lied after all, but she hadn't told the whole truth either. "Yes. He's worried because she has lost her love and she is so distraught that she has stopped eating. We fear that she will waist away and eventually die." she summed up Kagome's situation for him.

"I see." he said as he turned on his heel to leave, "I must go meet Shizune in the gardens" he said while leaving.

But as Takimi watched him turn to leave she glanced down the corridor behind him and her eyes went wide.

Inuyasha watched as his mother seemingly went into shock. "What is wrong mother?" he questioned.

Before Takimi could answer he heard Kagome call out to his mother and saw Sesshoumaru halt his movements and just stand there, staring.

* * * *

Kagome was like a shadow of herself. She was wondering without cause or thought, she just wanted out of that damn room. It had become too small and she was suffocating, and she was suffering.

Servants gasped as she passed them in the halls. She wore a robe over her sleeping kimono, and her clothes were hanging off of her because of all the weight she had lost. Her hair was unkempt, her face looked tortured and her eyes were dull. All the servants were scared that she had indeed died and this was her ghost haunting the palace in search of her lost lover.

As she turned a blind corner she saw Takimi and called out to her. She didn't notice Inuyasha and only saw Sesshoumaru as he turned to leave. Her eyes went wide, and her body stilled its movements.

* * * *

The first thing Inuyasha did after hearing Kagome was look at his brother. Sesshoumaru looked like he was in shock as he turned toward that sad little voice. Before Inuyasha or Takimi could stop him he was right in front of her.

She was so startled when the very person she'd been trying to stay away from suddenly materialized in front of her that she instinctively took a step back, but she tripped on the hem of her robes and fell to the floor and stared wide eyed at him crying.

Sesshoumaru knelt down to get a closer look at this wraith of a woman that seemed so familiar yet he couldn't remember having ever met her. He was so confused he didn't know what to think of her, but there was this screaming in the depths of his being telling him that he had to help her.

Unsure of why he felt this way he turned toward his mother. "Mother, who is this?"

Takimi sighed. Knowing she couldn't just get him to dismiss this she had to think of something quickly to avoid any serious damage to her son while he was still under the influence of that vile woman that he had brought home. So she laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "My son, this is Kagome." she said, her voice lilting in a sad way.

"Kagome." he said, looking up at his mother, taking note of the somewhat sad look upon her face. He then turned his attention back to the sobbing mess of a woman on the floor in front of him. "What is wrong with her? Is she dying?" She has to be, he thought, no healthy woman would look like this.

Takimi looked toward Kagome as she spoke. "I fear she will die. She suffers so."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, it did seem like she has suffered a great deal. He watched as his mother moved toward the young woman and lifted her.

"I'll just take her back to her room." she said as she turned back toward Kagome's room. But she turned back briefly to address her youngest. "Inuyasha, go and fetch your father."

Inuyasha nodded, then took off to find the Great Lord not exactly knowing what he should tell him when he found him.

"Mother, you shouldn't be carrying her." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped toward her and lifted the crying girl from her arms.

As soon as he took her, Kagome quieted and buried her face into the hallow of his throat. Takimi and Sesshoumaru gave a questioning look at each other.

"Her room is this way." Takimi said as she turned down the way Kagome had come from.

Takimi led him to Kagome's room and told Sesshoumaru to put her to bed. All the time Takimi watched her eldest son carefully.

When they were back in the corridor, Sesshoumaru turned to his mother.

"What ails her, mother?"

Takimi looked into his eyes and saw that they were full of compassion and worry for the girl and hope bloomed inside her.

"The man she was betrothed to has forsaken her. And now I fear she will grieve herself to death." Takimi sighed. "She still loves him a great deal and yet he has taken another. Very tragic."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Where is her family?" he asked curiously. "Shouldn't they be taking care of her or at least be here? She looks as though she only has days left."

Takimi looked down at her hands. "Sadly, she has no kin. We have taken her in."

Just then the Great Lord came down the hallway. "My dearest, what happened? Inuyasha seemed rather upset." he said as he joined them outside of Kagome's door.

Takimi turned to her son. "Sesshoumaru, dear, would you mind keeping an eye on Kagome while I talk to your father?"

He nodded and went into the room.

***************

"What happened?" Toga said as he watched Sesshoumaru disappear into Kagome's room. "What's wrong with her and why is Sesshoumaru here?"

Takimi gently smiled. "She was wondering the halls and he was on his way to the gardens. My love you should have seen it! When she saw him she stumbled and fell, and he went to her!" she told him excitedly. "She called out to me, and when he heard her voice it was like he couldn't move. It was like he was having some sort of internal struggle. But even though he did not recognize her he was still drawn to her."

The Great Lord thought on this for a moment. "Maybe we could get around this spell if he seemed to be fighting it as you say."

She nodded. "Yes, it seemed as though he was fighting his instincts, but they won out and he went to her as she sobbed on the floor."

Her mate nodded. "This is good news indeed; maybe we should observe Sesshoumaru whenever he meets her. It seems we are onto something my love." he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes it does." she agreed. "Shall we check on him now?"

He nodded and opened the door to Kagome's room and ushered his mate in ahead of him.

When they entered the room they saw that Kagome had fallen into a fitful sleep. But it was Sesshoumaru that gave them hope.

He sat in a chair at the edge of the bed with his fists clenched into the blankets as if he were in pain. Upon a closer look though it seemed as though he was lost in thought.

'At least there is hope for him.' Toga thought as he saw how the girl's pain was affecting his son. He walked up behind Sesshoumaru and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tragic, is it not?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru was startled out of his thoughts at his father's words but only nodded in response.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru felt an overwhelming concern for the girl in his arms. As his mother led him to the girl's room he wondered why he would care so much for someone he had never met and had nothing to do with. When they got to her room he found it odd that her room was just down the hall from his and yet he had never even had a glimpse of her, he didn't even know that the room was occupied. 'Why have I never seen her?' he thought to himself as he and his mother put the poor girl to bed.

Just when he had learned where she had come from his father interrupted his conversation with his mother. Then his mother asked him to go sit with the girl while she had a moment with his father. He complied with her wishes completely forgetting about meeting Shizune in the gardens.

When he walked into her room for the second time he took more notice of her chambers. There was a low table off to one side with untouched food 'So she doesn't eat,' next to her untouched plate sat a stack of letters that seemed to have been read and re-read several times. Although he was very curious about them he felt he would be trespassing were he to read them so he turned his attention to something else. Against one wall her wardrobe had been left open and was overflowing with kimono. 'Which she obviously doesn't wear.' he thought as looked down at her. She was only wearing her sleeping kimono and a robe. As he took in the shades of green her room was decorated in he noticed that some things seemed familiar to him. 'Nonsense.' he thought as he took a seat in the chair at the edge of her bed. It was then that he realized that someone sat with her often.

"This must be the friend that Inuyasha is so troubled over." he whispered to himself. As he stared at her something deep within him was stirring. He thought it odd and concentrated, it was something within him all right, his beast, and it was whining at him.

"Just look at her! She is suffering!"

"I can see that!" he replied.

"Well don't just stare at her, comfort her, stupid!"

His beast seemed a little desperate about this small woman. "We do not even know her." he argued. "It would be inappropriate."

"The hell with inappropriate! She needs us!"

And then an argument ensued. Then Sesshoumaru asked why they should care so much for some girl they had never met. But his beast only replied that she needed them. All the while there was a pull inside him that whispered that he did know her, and that he had always known her for her entire life.

Sesshoumaru was so caught up with his inner musings that he was unaware that his sire was even in the room until he felt his hand settle on his shoulder.

"Tragic, is it not?" his father asked.

Sesshoumaru started then processed what his father had said then nodded in agreement. 'Yes, it is.' he thought.

His father sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her while surreptitiously watching as his son untangled his claws from the blankets, and inwardly smiled.

"She sleeps so fitfully." Sesshoumaru commented.

Toga nodded. "She hasn't slept soundly since it happened."

Sesshoumaru reached out to smooth her hair. "She cared for him a great deal, didn't she?" he whispered as Toga watched Kagome calm at Sesshoumaru's touch.

"Yes, she loved him. She still loves him." he said looking at his eldest son.

Sesshoumaru studied her closely for a while. "I can see the woman she used to be, just beneath the surface." he said quietly. "How could someone not want such a creature?" he questioned.

It almost seemed as if he was talking to himself but Toga answered him anyway. "We suspect foul play." he answered just as quietly as he put a hand on his sons shoulder.

From the back of the room Takimi cleared her throat. "Beloved I am getting tired and you promised you would spend some time with me before bed."

"Okay my love." Toga said with a wink to his son.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his parents as they started out the door.

"Sesshoumaru dear be careful with her would you, Inuyasha should come to check on her later. Have a good night." Takimi waved before they left.

*Meanwhile in the Gardens . . . *

"Where is he? It's been hours!" Shizune fumed and kicked a rock into the koi pond she was standing next to. She had been waiting for Sesshoumaru to come to her. But he never came so she huffed one last time and went off to find him muttering something about having to find Sesshoumaru right away.

When she entered the castle she went straight to his rooms. But he wasn't there so she followed his scent. When she got to the room he was in the Great Lord and his Lady were just exiting.

Startled she bowed to them and greeted them. "Hello my lord and lady. How are you this evening?" she inquired sweetly.

Takimi looked at her carefully. "We are well. What brings you to this part of the palace so late?" she questioned.

Shizune hedged, she wasn't really shore why she was here other than the fact that she followed Sesshoumaru's scent there. "Um . . . I was just looking for my beloved." she answered hesitantly.

Takimi smiled and said, "Sesshoumaru is busy right now but I am sure he will come to see you later."

Shizune nodded solemnly. "I see," she whispered then looked up at the lord and lady. "I bid you good night then." She said as she bowed and turned to go back to her rooms.

"Hmm, I wonder what she needed him for." Toga wondered aloud as they watched her leave.

"I don't know." Takimi replied as Toga led her away toward the library so they could spend some time together.

"What could he possibly be so busy with that I cannot see him?" Shizune fumed as she paced in her room. "He's too strong; my spells fade quickly with him."

She knew that if he came to his senses he would kill her and fast. She had to strengthen the spell every night. She knew she would never mate her if he was in his right mind, so she had to keep him under a spell for her plan to work. If he ever came out of it then she would really be killed.

"Arg." She was so frustrated. How was she supposed to drain his power and revive her lover if she could not even be alone with him long enough to simply strengthen a love spell!

Then an evil gleam came into her eyes and she thought out loud. "There will be plenty of time to be alone with him after we have been mated." (insert evil laugh here =])


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny chapter 8

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling better. When she looked over to the side of the bed she saw a shock of silver-ish hair and felt her heart clench in her chest. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she hesitantly reached to touch it.

He groaned and lifted his head. "Kagome?"

She let out a breath of dissapointment but she was also a little relieved. "Inuyasha! For a second I thought you were him." She half laughed."

"Yeah well, it happens. I can understand it seein' what happened last night." He huffed.

"What? What happened last night?" she questioned.

He looked at her a little more than confused. "You were with him last night."

"What!" she gasped, her hand automatically going to the crescent pendant at her chest.

"Don't you remember Kagome? He spent most of the night with you. Asked a lot of questions too."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Then Inuyasha told her all about what had happened last night.

She was confused. "I don't understand I thought something was wrong with him that he didn't remember me. He's with another woman Inuyasha!!" she practically yelled at him.

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief, he hadn't seen her so mad in so long he was almost happy at the show of emotion. "Um . . . he didn't recognize you. But he was still worried for you when you collapsed in the hall. He asked who you were and mother told him that your betrothed had forsaken you and that's why you were that way."

She couldn't believe it. "So there is some hope. Don't you think?"

He didn't know what to say to her, but she looked so hopeful and she wasn't holding onto that necklace like a life-line anymore so he just nodded to her.

******

"Oh my love I missed you so last night where were you." Shizune said.

"I was looking after my mother's ward, she has taken ill and mother needed my help." He answered flatly. He really had no patience with her today. Ever since this morning she was hanging all over him and he had to wonder what he saw in such a woman.

"Oh that poor girl," Shizune said with mock concern. "What is wrong with her?"

"Her lover has abandoned her for another." He explained.

"Oh my, that is horrible isn't it love? Um Sesshoumaru, are you listening?" She said looking toward him.

He had stopped still and was listening intently to something.

"Sesshoumaru?" she tried again.

"It's my brother. . ."

Just then Inuyasha came around the corner with Kagome on his arm. But when they saw just who else was there, the small smile on Inuyasha's face faded as they stopped.

Remembering himself Inuyasha bowed to his brother. "Sesshoumaru, Shizune." he greeted.

Sesshoumaru nodded his response. "Inuyasha." When he turned to the girl she hastily bowed and the sunlight glinted off of her necklace and momentarily blinded him.

Inuyasha saw this and quickly pulled Kagome out of her bow. "Kagome maybe we should leave." he said to her quietly and she nodded her agreement.

"Maybe we should, I'm not feeling as good as I thought." she said just as quiet.

But before they could say goodbye Sesshoumaru was standing in front of them. He looked Kagome in the eye for a moment before he took the crescent pendant in his hand and examined it. He didn't know why the girl had his pendant. "Where did you get this?!" he asked her forcefully, pulling her forward by the necklace.

She almost fell into him when he pulled her forward. She looked up into his eyes almost crying as she answered him. "You gave it to me Sesshou." she said truthfully as she reached up and put her hand over his to try and pull the pendant free.

His eyes narrowed at her and he grabbed her wrist to stop her actions. "You are lying. How could I have given you my crest when I do not even know you?"

She really started crying now. "Sesshou please your hurting me."

"Alright Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha interrupted. "Let her go, you've done enough." He said forcefully as he freed Kagome's wrist from Sesshoumaru's grip.

He let go of her and Inuyasha took the sobbing girl into his arms. As he looked at the sight of the girl in his brother's arms something inside of him cracked. "Kagome,"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him in shock when he said her name. But then Shinzune, all but forgotten in the confrontation, stepped up from behind him and put her hand on his arm.

"My love, what is wrong did this human take something of yours?" she questioned sweetly.

As Sesshoumaru looked down at her the other two's eyes widened in shock.

"No, it's nothing Shizune." he said flatly. "Shall we go inside?"

At her nod they turned and started towards the castle without another word.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, her tears had stopped.

"Did you just see that?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, she touched him and he forgot what we were talking about." he answered still looking to where they once were.

"Not that stupid." She snapped.

"What?" he asked looking at her. She seemed to have hope in her eyes.

"When she touched him her hands glowed just a little bit and he just calmed down." she told him excitedly.

"And that means . . . "

"Inuyasha! That means that she was strengthening the spell she has on him! Don't you know anything?" She asked jumping out of his arms and running toward the castle.

'Wow she sure seems better' he thought as he ran after her. "Where are we going?" he asked when he caught up to her.

"Where going to go see Toga. I'm tire of crying over this, and I'm not going to let that woman take my Sesshou."


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny chapter 9**

"This is exactly the kind of news I wanted to hear!" Toga said excitedly as he crossed the room and spun Kagome around in his arms.

Kagome smiled. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"You seem better, dear." Toga said to her.

"When I got up this morning I didn't feel like crying. And now that I know for sure he is under a spell it makes me feel better somehow." she explained.

Toga smiled at her. "You always did have an eye for these things." he said complimenting her.

"I was taught well." she replied blushing at the compliment.

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha huffed. "What are we going to do about it though?"

Toga thought about this. "I think that I am going to have to meet this woman, Shizune, and get to know her. And while I am talking to her Kagome will just have to keep Sesshoumaru company." he said with a smile.

"I don't think that its a good idea to leave them alone. Look at her arm! What if he hurts her again?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I am confident in my theories my son." He said confidently.

Kagome giggled. "And what are your theories, my lord?" She questioned.

He looked thoughtful for a time. "Well from what you say the spell is not strong enough for Sesshoumaru to stay under its influences, therefore she must have to strengthen it regularly. If he is away from her for a time it is my suspicion that the spell could be broken."

"And how is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, well, let's see. . ." the Great Lord said while thinking and after a while he snapped his fingers. "I have it!" he said excitedly. "Let's say we have your mother keep the woman occupied for a while and you and I will do something with Sesshoumaru for a time and when we think the spell is weak enough I think our dear Kagome might be able to pull him out of it."

"I'm not so sure about this Toga." Kagome said hesitantly. "What if something bad happens?"

Inuyasha threw his arm around her slender shoulders and said. "Feh, like father would ever let something happen to you."

Toga smiled. "That's right my darling, if something goes awry we will simply back off and try another time." He said pulling the girl into a comforting hug. "Your new found streangth is already wanning my dear. Inuyasha take her back to her room and make sure she eats something and gets some rest."

Inuyasha nodded and swept Kagome out of the room and left the Great Lord to his scheming.

"I have no desire to spend time with that woman!" Takimi hissed at her Lord.

"My love, please spend some time with her tomorrow, we need to try and figure out what she is doing to hold our son's attentions." he agrued.

She sighed. "I guess you have a point my Lord." she said.

He smiled. "Good, now you just have to keep her occupied for a while, love. And be careful we do not fully know of what she is capable."

"What am I supposed to do with her?" she asked.

"Well I certainly do not know. Just do what ever it is you do with Kagome, drink tea or something."

She huffed. "Is that all you think we do?"

He just stammered a no and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you are up to and dont you think for a minute you have fooled me." she said a little miffed but then she cracked a smile. "But you had better be done with whatever it is before one o'clock this after noon because I don't think I can stand her for longer than that."

He smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "That a girl." he said before he kissed her.

Pulling away from her lord a little she smiled up at him and said, "My love, your kiss tells of a promis and I wish you wouldn't tease me."

He chuckled. "Well then my lady you should get into bed so I can make good on every promis I have made to you today."

The first thing she heard was pounding, the last thing she remembered was him. His eyes, the way he used to look at her when they were alone.

She sighed as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Her dreams were always of him and she couldn't escape them but then again, she didn't really want to. It was the only thing she had lately because what she wanted was him and he was currently out of her reach.

There it is again. That pounding. She looked toward her window , it was still dark. Then she looked to her door. 'Who could that be this early?' she thought as she got out of bed and stumbled toward the door.

When she got there she hesitated. "Who is it?" she called a little uncertain.

"It's me."

Her eyes widened and she lunged forward and tore open the door. "Sesshoumaru," she gasped as he stumbled inside her room. She rushed to support him when he stumbled. "What's wrong."

He reached for her, his hand tangling in her hair, and when he looked in her eyes she felt her heart skip a beat. "Kagome, I . . . "

3

She sat straight up in her bed, like someone had shot her amidst her blankets. "What was that!" she said to herself, her heart was still pounding.

There it was again. A gentle rapping, a tap tap tapping at her bedroom door. Her head swung around and she stared toward it.

She slowly untangled herself from her blankets and got off the bed. "I'm comming" she called as she put on her robe and went to the door.

She opened the door and the servant bowed. "Lady Kagome our lord bid us to bring your breakfast" she said.

Kagome sighed and moved out of the way so that they could bring in the tray and set up her meal on the low table in the room. "Thanks so much" she said quietly as the left the room.

She sighed as she sat down and stared at the food infront of her. 'Where is everybody, someone usually comes to eat with me at least' she thought to herself as she picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"Tell me my dear, how is it that you met my son?" Takimi asked trying to seem interested as they sat in the garden having tea.

"Well I greated him when he came back to the Eastern Lord's strong hold after visiting you I believe. Well when we first saw each other it was love. What more could I say?" Shizune asked shrugging.

"That is so sweet." Takimi commented as she sipped her tea.

Takimi wondered when her beloved would come and rescue her, she really had no desire to get to know this woman. She had been with Shizune since breakfast and she was worried for Kagome, and she hadn't seen either of her sons or her husband all day.

"The weather is lovely today" she observed.

Shizune nodded, "It is. I adore warm sunny afternoons."

"So do I." Takimi agreed. 'and so does Kagome.'

He was so bored. His father had been in meetings all morning and had insisted that he sit in on them. "you need the experience if you are to take my place one day" is what he had said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as his father talked over some trivial matters with a random village leader.

They had been there for hours. Nothing dreadfully important had been discussed since breakfast (and now it was well past noon) and Sesshoumaru was starting to wonder at his father's intentions. Was he really honest when he had asked Sesshoumaru to join him or did he have other motives. Like killing his son with boredom.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts when his father stood up and clapped the man on the back.

"Well now that that is settled, how about some lunch?" he asked the village leader.

"Well, my Lord, I really must be getting back. If I do not leave soon I will not make it back to the village before dark." He said bowing to his lord.

Toga sighed. "Very well," he said. "Then we shall escort you to the gates. Sesshoumaru . . ."

Sesshoumaru looked to his father, got to his feet and followed them out the door.

When Kagome came back from the bath house Inuyasha was lounging on her bed. "I'm glad your enjoying yourself." she said hatefully. "Where have you been all day?" She was so angry that she couldn't find anyone and low and behold just when she gave up and took a bath there he was just laying in her room like he had been there the whole time!

"Jeeze Kags just calm down. I've been helping father." he explained. "Me and mom feel really bad about leaving you alone all day but we had too."

"What have you been helping with, and don't think I have forgiven you or Lord Toga." she said as she put her bathing stuff away in a cupboard in the corner.

"So your not mad at mother then?" he asked with a hint of aggrivation.

"No I am not." she said as she turned to look at him. "So what have you been doing all day that you had to leave me alone?" She asked again.

He hopped off of her bed and ran to her. Grabbing her hands he said. "I've been with dad and Sess for most of the morning, mother is with that woman keeping her out of the way. Were going for it Kagome!" he said excitedly.

"What?" she looked at him confused. "What were you doing with Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome, we're going to try to break the spell today."

"Really." she wasn't really sure what was going on. Toga had talked about it yesterday but she didn't really think that he would do something so soon.

Inuyasha just smiled at her. "It's really nice out side today, Kagome, lets take a walk." he said to her.

"What?" Kagome said just a little confused as he pulled her out into the hall and proceeded to lead her outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking through the gardens was taking its toll on her. How much longer would she have to be here with her hostess? She really needed to be where her intended was so that she could make sure he would be ready for when they were mated. She had her plans and they could not be skewed. She hadn't even seen Sesshoumaru today, hadn't even caught a wiff of his scent. This morning Lady Takimi had invited her to breakfast and she had been with her ever since and Shizune was getting tired of it.

"Is there something wrong Shizune?"

Glancing at the Western Lady, who had stopped her inspection of a rose bush to question her, Shizune smiled gently. "Nothing is wrong my Lady I was just thinking of my lord. I wonder how he is faring this day."

Takimi smiled gently and patted her on the arm. "I am sure he is quite well. He is with his father after all."

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome questioned as he practically drug her toward the front entrance of the palace.

"Kagome! I told you we're . . ."

"Kagome my dear!" Toga greeted as he and Sesshoumaru came through the main entrance.

"Toga!" Kagome said cheer fully and started toward Toga but halted her steps when his voice cut through the air.

"Father, care to introduce your friend?"

Kagome looked at Toga questioningly and he just shrugged. "Sesshoumaru don't you remember? This is Kagome, I believe you helped your mother with her care a few days ago." Toga explained.

Sesshoumaru seemed to look at her more closely. And his close study of her seemed to make her nervous. "You're feeling better, I see." He observed.

"Y-yes, I have been feeling a little better." She said nervously.

He simply nodded.

Inuyasha watched them carefully. He was no doubt waiting for a chance to intervene. It wasnt that he didnt trust his brother, it was that Sesshoumaru just happened to be unstable at the moment.

Touga was aware of his youngest son's worries but had faith in his little one and just knew that if anyone could snap Sesshoumaru out of this it was her.

Noticing Inuyasha edging closer to Kagome, Touga had to jump in.

"Kagome my dear, I am so glad you are feeling better." he greeted her as he stepped forward, effectively shoving Inuyasha aside.

Kagome started at his comment. She looked up at him shyly, she was so nervouse about being around Sesshoumaru that she had almost forgot that he and Inuyasha were there as well.

"Um. . . yes I am feeling better today." She said hesitantly, looking from Touga to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Don not crowd her father, she clearly has not recovered fully."

Kagome just gaped at him, consequently proving his point.

Touga sighed. "I guess so . . . " he said. "Sesshoumaru," He added turning to look at his elsest.

"Yes father," he answered warily.

"Kagome obviously isn't well enough for a turn around the garden, which is why Inuyasha has so kindly brought her down here. So would you mind walking her back to her room?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, then he took her by the arm and led her down the hall toward the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

She looked up at him nervousely. 'What am I supposed to do? This is so akward.' she groaned in her head.

He was trying his best not to be intrigued. This small woman walking beside him was a mystery. When he first saw her, she looked like a wraith in her sleeping clothes wandering down the halls and falling to the floor and suddenly crying out like some one had died. The second time he ran into her, he found that she had somehow aquired his crest. And now he was showing her back to her room. And the strangest thing was that he could not recall her ever being here on any of his other visits home, although according to his mother she had been here for quite some time.

'Quite a puzzle indeed.' he mused as he glanced down at her.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. "My mother tells me you were betrothed." he asked when she looked up at him.

Her eyes grew wide, and he almost smirked. "Um, yes." she said nervousely.

"So he has left you?" he questioned just to watch her jump.

"Yes, it seems that way," she sighed. "But I am hoping he will come back to me someday." She added, as she looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

This time his eyes widened when she looked up at him. 'Why does it feel as if she is wishing for me?'

He looked at her for a long moment, and hadn't realised that they had stopped walking. When he glanced down he saw a hint of silver at her neck line, and couldn't help himself.

Hooking a single finger under the silver chain and, ignoring her gasp, pulled the pendant free until the crecent moon hung from his hand. "Where did you say you aquired this?" he asked her quietly.

She almost panicked as she looked up into his eyes. 'Oh god he is going to freak out again. What should I do?' she thought quickly. 'Okay Kagome, Touga always says its best to be honest.' Taking a deep breath she answered. "It was a gift, from my beloved."

"Are you aware that this is my crest? Something that belongs personally to me?" he asked her, his voice on the edge of angry.

She winced. "Yes I am very aware that this is your crest." she said harshly jerking the pendant from his hand and walking ahead of him.

He growled. 'The nerve.' He spun on his heel and grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her to him. "Obviously your _lover_ is a theif." he almost growled at her, tightening his hold on her arm, she winced and he smirked.

"Sesshou, your hurting me." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

She saw something flash in his eyes and she gasped when he droped her on the floor. She looked up at him, he was almost shaking, his hands were clenched at his sides and his head bowed.

"What did you call me." he struggled to say.

"I called you Sesshou, its what I have always called you." she said as she scrambled to her feet. She reached up and took hold of his kimono and looked up into his face. "Sesshou, do you really want to kno who gave me your crest?" she asked almost pleading, and he heard it in her voice.

His hands came up and gripped her upper arms. He was struggling with himself and she knew it. She could tell he was fighting the spell on some level by the way he was shaking.

"Sesshou. . . "

"Stop!" he snapped. A light flashed in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Sesshoumaru . . ." His eyes focused on her and she could tell that he was fighting. Fighting for her, and it gave her the push she needed. "Your the one,"

He looked away, she took his face in her hands and turned him to look at her. "You are the one who gave me your crest."

"Impossible." he said. "I have never met you before this."

She could tell that he almost didn't believe himself at the moment.

She shook her head. "I have lived here my whole life. I have known you my whole life."

"Mother said . . ."

"She didn't tell you everything."

That did it. She could almost see the spell crack.

"It was me," he said seeming to struggle with his words. "I am the one who left you."

Her eyes softened. "Oh Sesshou, I know it is not your fault. I am not mad at you."

"Sesshoumaru! My Lord!"

Both of their heads snapped, almost painfully, in the direction of the voice.

Kagome almost cried at the sight of her comming up the hall beckoning Sesshoumaru to her. Takimi was following her at a slower pace, with an appoligetic look on her face. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru quickly when she felt him move and pulled her hands back down to her sides, he did the same.

"You musnt let her touch you." she whispered quickly. "She has put a spell on you."

He regained his composier almost instantly and it sadened her a bit. She barely saw him nod before Shizune made it to them and bowed to Sesshoumaru. Kagome backed away from the "couple" to stand a little behind Takimi.

Shizune bowed to him. "I have been worried for you all day. What has occupied you time so."

"I have been with father." he explained then he truned to his mother. "Mother, " he bowed. "How are you fairing this day?"

Takimi smiled. "I am just fine my son. I trust your time with your father was productive."

"Quite."

Takimi looked at Kagome then. "And how are you fairing child?"

Kagome almost blushed. "Well enough, my lady." she said as she winked at Takimi. "If you will excuse me I must return to my room." She bowed and Takimi gave her a look that said she would come when she could.

"Shizune my dear, its almost time to get ready for dinner." Takimi reminded.

Shizune nodded. "Yes my lady." she then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Would you walk me to my room?" She asked sweetly and held out her hand to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded then turned to lead the way. Shizune dropped her hand to her side, bowed to Takimi and hurried off after her lord.

Takimi almost laughed at the way Sesshoumaru brushed her aside. And she didn't fail to notice how her son did not touch the woman.

When she and Shizune had come up on them, it was a sight she didn't expect to see. Her son and Kagome alone in the hall holding onto each other gazing into each others eyes. Her heart almost skipped a beat, as she wondered if her Lord's plan had really worked.

Then that woman had to go a ruin it.

Oh well, now was the time to see what was going on with the two of them. She sighed and turned to go to Kagome's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome sat in her room waiting for Takimi to come and she wondered if Sesshoumaru had listened to her warning.

'He better have, because it is so hard to be around him when he only remembers me as a half dead crying person.' She huffed to herself. "I want my Sesshou back." She whined out loud.

"And which one would that be?"

Kagome looked back at Takimi who was standing in her doorway. "The one that loves me." She answered sadly.

Takimi crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed with her. Kagome looked at her, and she was about to cry, so Takimi put her arms around her. "Everything will work out you'll see." She said trying to reassure the girl. "So what did we interrupt?"

Kagome blushed. "I was just talking to him."

"Did anything come of it?"

"Well he was being difficult at first, he was really upset about me having his crest and he asked where I got it."

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth."

Takimi was surprised that the girl had the courage to face him like that. Especially considering how he has been acting toward her lately. Yes he is under a spell and does not remember her but it is mean nonetheless and she was proud of her little one for standing up to him.

"And how did that go?" Takimi questioned.

She sighed. "Well it was a little weird . . . " she said. "At first he said it was a lie and that my lover was a thief, and he grabbed me. I-I told him that he was hurting me, I called him Sesshou."

"Did he hurt you badly? Let me see you!" Takimi said worried.

Kagome pulled her kimono off of her shoulders to let Takimi examine the tops of her arms. Takimi frowned at the slight bruises left there by her eldest son's carelessness. "How did he react to that nickname of yours?" she asked quriousely.

"He asked why I had called him that and I just told him that I had always called him that."

Takimi nodded, and asked Kagome to tell her exactly what they had talked about. Kagome ended with her warning to him.

"Do you think he listened to me?" She asked Takimi worridly.

"I am not sure my child. But we will find out I suppose. I am sure if he had heeded your warnings then he would act a little differently than he has been."

"I suppose so" Kagome agreed.

"Only time will tell." Takimi added.

"Are you comming down to dinner tonight?" Takimi asked. She asked the same question every night, and she knew the answer. Kagome usually ate her meals in her room and the only one she would eat with was Inuyasha.

Kagome looked a little sad. "No I do not think I can just yet. I will just eat here."

Takimi nodded. "That is okay my dear." she said. "I will send someone to check on you later." she added as she left the room.

"Do you think anything happened?" Inuyasha asked as he sat in the library with his father.

Toga looked up from his book. "I don't know but I am sure your mother has something to tell us."

And less than a minute later Takimi came through the door to the library.

"Ya' know sometimes that is really creepy father." Inuyasha commented.

"Indeed." Toga said to his son then turned to his wife. "I believe you have something to tell us my love."

Takimi smirked at her husband. "Yes I do . . . " and she told them all about what she had seen in the halway and what she had talked about with Kagome.

Toga hummed. "Well we shall see how he acts from now on, well that is if he has avoided physical contact with Shizune."

~~**Later after Dinner**~~

"Mother . . . " Sesshoumaru called as every one was leaving the dining room.

Takimi stopped and turned to face her eldest son. "Yes dear, was there something you wanted.?"

"I was just curiouse as to where my brother keeps wandering off to? He doesn't seem to ever make it to dinner."

'So he has noticed.' Takimi thought. "Oh, he is probably having his dinner with Kagome, he has missed her while you were away." she said.

Takimi was hoping that if she tried to talk about Kagome normally that maybe he would show some signs that he was avoiding contact with that woman. If he had infact heeded Kagome's advice they couldn't tell or maybe it was too soon.

He seemed to ponder her words for a while. "How long has Kagome been with us prey tell?" He questioned. Seeing as he has no recolection of meeting her before she seems oddly familiar, and after that rather strange conversation with her this afternoon he felt he should ask his mother. Surely she would tell the truth.

"She has been here since she was a young little thing. She could barely talk when you and your father brought her home." She answered more than a bit confused. 'How had the conversation turned this way?'


	13. 13

How could she have been here since she was young?" he questioned her. "How can I not remember her when I am the one that brought her here?" He was starting to get angry.

"Sesshoumaru, dear please calm down." she said.

"How can I calm down!"

Takimi grew worried and put a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed her hand away.

"Where is she!"

Takimi was taken aback. 'What could he possibly accomplish?' she wondered. "She's in her room." Almost as soon as she said it he was gone.

"Well that was quite a turn of events." Toga said wistfully as he walked up behind his wife.

Startled she looked up at him. "Maybe he took her advice. . ." she mused.

"If that reaction is any indication, I would say the chances are good." Toga said.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" Shizune called out to him. He was rushing past her just as she came out of her room.

He stopped short and twrilled around to face her. "What."

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." she said sweetly.

He huffed and turned toward her. She quietly moved to the side of the doorway as he entered her room. He stopped and looked around her room, then turned to her.

"What exactly do you need help with?" He questioned her.

"Nothing terribly important." she answered with a small smile as she closed the door and turned the lock.

"Do not waste my time woman." He snapped, his fuse was short already.

"How could you speak to me that way? I just wanted to talk with you." she said mock hurt laced in her voice.

Sesshoumaru had to fight not to roll his eyes. "Well what is is that you want then?"

She reached forward to grab his hand and he moved slightly out of her grasp.

She huffed. "Where were you going in such a hurry?" she asked

"I was going to speak with my brother."

"Oh really." she said moving to touch him again and he subtly avoided her again.

"Yes," he said stiffly, "Now if you have nothing else to say to me I am going."

She stuttered a little and then confessed solemnly. "N-no, its okay I didn't have anything really important to say. I just longed for your company."

"Hnn." He then turned and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

She pouted at the closed door. 'I just need to touch him even for a second, the spell is going to get weaker.' she complained to herself. 'And he avoided me every time I tried to do it. Ugh, I hate it. The spell is going to get weaker and weaker.' She huffed and fussed around her room while she changed her clothes and got ready for bed, throwing a mental fit the whole time.

Just as she was about to get into bed she stopped and a wry smile spread across her face. "I will just have to pay him a visit in his bed later tonight." she schemed quietly to herself.

~A/N~

okay I know its short, but there prolly wont be many long and since i have sort of writers block im just gonna make chapters as long as i can before running out of ideas. so i guess shorter chapters make longer stories? good or bad?

Anyway, I'm moving to Ohio =] so I don't know when the next one will be up but we will have internet so don't worry. Oohh and the best part about my new house is that its right next to a library (squeals for joy!)

Till next time,

Liv


	14. Tossing and turning

chap 14

Tossing and turning.

He sighed again as he let his arms fall to his sides - having been resting across his face. He looked up at the ceiling of his room, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was that girl, that Kagome, as his mother had called her.

If she had truly been here since her childhood he surely would have remembered her, especially since she seemed so favored by the rest of his family. Who is she really?

Surely this is why he could not rest. He had been on his way to confront her when his brother had stopped him in the hall, after he had been stopped by Tsunade, whom he was beginning to be less tolerable of.

_"What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" _That is what Inuyasha had asked when he had met him in the hall out side of the room of that wraith.

_"Where is she Inuyasha?" he asked._

_"What? Do you mean Kagome? She's in her room, why?"_

_Sesshoumaru made to move past his brother and into the room, but Inuyasha had caught him by his sleeve. "You can't go in there Sess."_

_He stopped and turned his gaze toward his brother. "And why is that? I have questions and she most likely has the answers I seek."_

_Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru, I don't think you should. She's been through enough, she barely eats, she hardly sleeps. You have seen her, she is wasting away. I'm not so sure you should bother her right now."_

_"I will get my answers." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave, headed toward his own room._

Huffing he sat up in bed. 'At this rate I'll not get any sleep tonight.' At this thought he tilted his head and a small smirk played across his lips at an idea he just had. 'If I cannot sleep she shall not.'

With that thought he got out of bed and headed for the door.


	15. A Restless Night's Plotting

its the middle of the night and my muse wakes me up hurling a note pad at my head and almost stabs me with my pen! And the whole time she's screaming "GET UP GET UP I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU! WRIGHT THIS DOWN." it was scary lol

Chapter 15

A Restless Night's Plotting

"I'll lay my hands on him if it's the last thing I do!" she murmered to herself as she made her way to his room.

When she turned the corner she stopped in her tracks. She had arrived jus in time to see Sesshoumaru walk out of his room. As he closed his door she prayed he wouldn't turn her way and discover what she was up to.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when he mercifully turned down the corridor, walking away from her.

'Hmm. Now where is he going?' she wondered as she started after him at a safe distance.

A few turns later she found him knocking on a door. When a woman answered and allowed him access she recognized her as someone she had been led to believe was just a servant. But as she looked around herself she realized that there were not in a place that would be given to servants.

'That woman, I knew she was not just a mere servant as they would have me believe.' she ranted to herself.

'Why would he have cause to visit someone like her at this hour?' she thought as she crept closer.

When she stood at Kagome's door she eagerly pressed her ear up against it. . .


	16. Late night revealations

There was a knock on her door, she sat up straight in bed, hand over her heart. 'Is this another dream?' And then the knock sounded again, sharp and sure, and not Takimi's light tapping. Kagome scrambled out of bed, forgetting about her robe all together. "Who is it?" she questioned. There was no answer. She huffed and opened the door, and promptly froze.

When she opened the door in her bed clothes she looked much like she did when he had frist encountered her.

"Are you ill?"

She sagged against her door. "I believe it might be worse than we frist thought." she sighed, she'd been feeling worse ever since they had had there little encouter in the hallway this morning. And she knew for sure that they both left the other with more questions than answers. And there he was in the middle of the night staring at her intently from her doorway.

She sighed again. "You torture me, Sesshou." she continued as she moved aside for him to enter if he so desired.

There was that name agian. 'Why must she call me that.' he thought although deep down in his heart it felt right somehow. He stepped past her and into her room, and she closed the door. "You blame me for your sickness?" he questioned as he turned to face her, she was still standing by the door.

"Why are you here?" she avoided.

"I wish to know who exactly you are."

"Um . . . What?"

"I just want to get the stories straight." he added trying to prompt her into telling him what he wanted to know.

"Who's stories?" she wondered, 'I certainly haven't said any thing to him, really.' she added aside to herself.

"My mother's, and Inuyasha's. They say that you have been here since your childhood, and that my father and myself brought you home. And yet I cannot recall you before now."

"Oh, well it is true that you and Toga-sama brought me here when I was young. Takimi says you found me in a forest." She said hoping it would help him.

"What of your parents?"

She turned away from him, "I don't remember anything before you." she said quietly.

He stepped around her so that she was once again facing him. She had a sad look on her face. 'She only remembers me, and yet I cannot recall her . . .' his thoughts wondered as he looked her over. "And the story about how my crest came to hang around your neck." he said reaching forward to grab the thick chain.

"It is true that you gave it to me." She said backing away and the pendant slid out of his hand. He just stood there looking at her for a long moment, and then he moved, slowly.

"Why?" he asked taking a step forward for her step back.

"I was only fifteen, and sixteen is mating age for humans." she started looking up into his eyes. "You left it for me when you left for the north. You told me to wait for you.''

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to take a step back. He could detect no lies from her, or his mother, or anyone else, they were all telling the truth about her. She had been abandon by her betrothed and if he was to believe anyone, it was he who had left her.

Kagome gasped as he took a step back, there was a flash in his eyes and they unfocused, she ran toward him. She grabbed his arms to catch his attention, and he looked at her. "Have you allowed her to touch you since I met you in the hall this morning?" she demanded.

He didnt say anything just looked at her with a little confusion clouding his eyes.

"Have you allowed her to touch you since I met you in the hall this morning?" she demanded yet again.

He shook his head. With a confused look on his face he lifted his hand slowly and touched her face.

She held her breath as he touched her.

"That little bitch." Shizune fumed silently to herself. 'She knows what I have been doing!'

Shizune was so angry that she didn't care if she was found and pushed herself from Kagomes door and turned to go back to her room practically stomping.

'That girl, who is she to him, really? Should I believe what she claims? No one had said anything about him being taken when I started taking interest in Sesshoumaru, but still, she must be important to the family for them to protect her so. It seems like every time I encounter her she is with one of them.' she pondered as she walked down the hall.

She paused mid step as a thought struck her. "They are trying to protect her! They always try to keep my attention away from her everytime we meet." she said quietly to herself.

"She will have to be taken care of." She continued to her room.

"Plans will have to be made." she said as she entered her room.


	17. Sneaky little Bitch

She woke up earlier than she usually did, which was after breakfast. She had only one thought on her mind and it had plagued her all night.

'I have to lay my hands upon him soon.' is what had been repeating in her head since last night when he so deftly avoided her touch and then slunk off to that woman's room. And it was still repeating in her head as she got dressed for the day, and even while she made her way to Sesshoumaru's room.

"I am sure he would not deny his intended a walk before breakfast." she said to herself as she raised a hand to knock upon his door.

After the third round of knocking she realized he wasn't there. Huffing, she turned to walk down the hallway wondering where he could possibly be at this hour of the morning. Without even paying attention her feet had led her right to the very door where she had pressed her ear against last night. She paused in her steps when she was near the door, but all too soon she heard footsteps coming closer to it from the inside and she continued down the hall. When she got to the corner she heard the door open and she turned to see who it was.

She let out a sigh of relief when it was only the girl, and continued on her way to search out the elusive Sesshoumaru.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked into the library.

Glancing over at him she huffed in annoyance. "Can't I be in a good mood!"

When Kouga chuckled she covered her mouth in surprise. She hadn't even noticed him there with Inuyasha where they were obviously playing chess when she had come in. "Oh Kouga I had no idea you were still here. I had thought you returned home."

He chuckled again. "Eh, I decided to stick around for a while, ya know, and see how things turn out." He said slyly.

"Oh. And what exactly are you waiting on?" she questioned tensely.

"Feh, loosen up, he knows about the situation around here." Inuyasha said moving a chess piece. "Check." he added triumphantly.

Kouga turned to him, mouth agape, starring at the chess board in disbelief. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha crossed him arms. "Geeze you act like I never win." he said to Kouga then turned back to Kagome. "So, you never said . . . whats with the good mood?" he asked again.

"I talked to him last night," she said looking down at her hands.

"What!" Inuyasha and Kouga said together.

"He came to my room last night and demanded I let him in." she laughed.

"The nerve." Kouga joked.

"What did he want?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"He wanted answers." she said vaguely.

"Answers?" he questioned. And she told them about what happened last night.

"Where is he now?" Kouga asked.

She sighed. "I don't know."

After about an hour of searching and a small but helpful conversation with his mother, Shizune finally found Sesshoumaru. He was wondering around the garden.

"Oh there you are, my love." she called to him cheerfully.

He started when he heard her voice and something inside him was dissapointed that it was not someone else. He turned to her as she approached him. "Good morning," he greeted.

She smiled up at him. "Good morning. So what brings you out here?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" she pressed, looking up into his eyes she could tell that the spell had weakened, almost too much.

"About that girl, the one my mother is caring for."

Her eyebrows shot up. 'Not what I was expecting,' she thought. "She is ill is she not?" she said aloud.

"Yes, the whole family fears she will die, if her condition continues." he said looking off toward the house.

She saw that he was distracted with his thoughts and used it to her advantage just like the time she had first worked her spell in him.

"Oh no! How horrible!" she cried looping her arm through his trying to look sincire when he looked down at her.

By the time he noticed her arm was linked with his it was too late to heed the warnings of a dying girl.

He blinked at her. "Shizune dear," he turned and put both hand on her upper arms. "What is horrible?"

A/N

Okay give thanks to my new friend Marybella for inspiring me to write a new chapter. I guess the best thing for writers block is to talk to someone who isn't inside your own head. Enjoy it.


	18. Kouga's Bright Idea

Kagome's good mood had faded somewhat during the day and by the time she and Takimi were having tea in the gardens she just wasn't feeling as good as she was in the library that morning with Inuyasha and Kouga.

They were in the garden pavillion having tea and Takimi had just heard another sigh escape Kagomes lips.

"Whats bothering you, dear?" Takimi asked her as she raised a cup to her lips.

Kagome stared out accross the garden and sighed again. She glanced at Takimi and then gestured for her to look out behind her.

Takimi turned slightly and glanced out around the garden. "I don't see any- . . . "

And there it was her son and that woman who just happened to be holding onto his arm and Takimi could see the light surrounding them both. She gasped. She recognized a spell when she saw one, not that she doubted Kagome's ability to recognize them as well, seeing as she was the one who taught the dear girl all her lessons on variouse magicks.

Takimi slowly turned back to Kagome and gently set her now cracked tea cup onto the table. "Kagome dear," she said pleasantly. "Let us go and find the Great Lord, I believe we should have a word with him."

Kagome gaped at her. "Um . . . Okay?" She had never seen the Western Lady quite so angry.

Takimi rose to her feet and Kagome followed her. As they walked through the gardens toward the main house Kagome froze. "Takimi, we are going to have to walk right past them." her voice was fearfull.

Takimi turned to her, her face calm as ever, but Kagome could see the anger in her eyes. "I think it would be rude not to greet our guest, do you not agree Kagome, Dear?"

She nodded dumbly and followed her Lady through the gardens.

When they rounded the final bend in the path they saw Shizune quietly talking to Sesshoumaru, who was looking rather lost.

The Western Lady stopped a few feet away when the woman noticed her she bowed and greeted her. Takimi stiffly nodded, and turned to her son.

"Sesshoumaru dear," she greeted.

"Mother."

"It is a pleasant day, don't you think?"

"Yes, quite pleasant." he agreed, still with a far away look in his cloudy eyes.

Kagome couldn't even look at him with out tears in her eyes. "Takimi-sama . . . "

Takimi could hear the tears in her voice. "Oh that's right," she said. "I almost forgot. I hope you'll forgive me but I must go speak with your father." she said to Sesshoumaru and turned to leave.

When Kagome turned to follow he reached out and grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked up at him. He leaned down and sniffed lightly. "Who are you." he said quietly.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome dear, hurry along." Takimi called.

Sesshoumaru blinked and losened his grip on the young girl. "You shouldn't keep your lady waiting." he said dismissively.

Kagome nodded as she stepped back from him and turned to follow after Takimi.

3 3 3 3 3

They found Toga with Inuyasha and Kouga drinking tea in Toga's study.

"I would like to know who it was that left Sesshoumaru alone." Takimi said calmly when she and Kagome entered the room and slammed the door behind them.

"You mean to tell me that he is not here with us?" Toga said as he looked around the room.

"This is no time for you'r jokes! I just came from the gardens where that woman has strengthend her spell on our son!" Takimi said hatefully.

"So you have seen the spell as well?" he questioned.

Takimi nodded. "But I have also noticed that on some level Sesshoumaru still recognizes Kagome."

"Is that so?" Toga said while studying Kagome, who stood silently beside his mate.

Kagome nodded.

"Thats all well and good," Inuyasha interjected. "But what should we do now?"

"Well if he still recognizes her in some way, why not try to make him jelouse." Kouga suggested. "I would be happy to help in that case." he added smiling.

Every one looked at him, surprised that no one thought of that earlier.

Kagome shook her head. "No." she said firmly.

"It could work, Kagome, whe all no that even though he is under a spell his feelings for you are still strong." Toga said.

She shook her head. "That is not the point. Even though he is under a spell and does not really know me I still know him. I love him, I would rather die than even pretend to have another."

"Can we not do something about that woman?" Takimi questioned.

Toga sighed. "We cannot, she has not even been the least bit violent. I cannot justifiably punish her without questions being raised. Besides I am confident the spell can be broken."

"How?" Inuyasha said. "We can not get him away from her for long enough even if she doesn't touch him."

"That is true," Toga agreed. "We must get her out of the picture. Maybe if we lock her away . . . "

"Or if we lock Kagome and Sesshoumaru away together where she can not reach them." Kouga added thoughtfully.


	19. Plans comming together

chap 19

"I don't see how this is going to work." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha looked for Sesshoumaru.

"Well we are gonna see how strong it is this time and try to get you two alone so you can break it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't think he will agree to that."

Inuyasha turned a wry smile her way. "I don't think you should worry." With that he turned her down a hallway and then another and she realized they were headed toward the gardens.

When they stepped into the sunlight of the garden Kagome had to shield her eyes, but she could hear them straight away. When her eyes adjusted she saw them sitting on the bench near the koi pond, the looked deep in conversation; well she was talking to Sesshoumaru and he was busy watching the water.

Her breath hitched as Inuyasha yelled a greeting and then Sesshoumaru looked up, straight into her eyes.

He stood from his seat next to Shizune and greeted his brother. "Is there anything I can assist you in little brother?"

"Nope, I'm here for her. . . " he said pointing to Shizune. "Mother wants her for something or other."

Sesshoumaru just stood there staring blankly at his younger brother when finally Shizune stood and placed a hand on his arm. "It's all right love," she smiled toward Kagome, "I am sure it will not take so long. I will be back soon?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good then," Inuyasha said looking at Sesshoumaru, then he turned to Shizune and offered an arm. "Shall I escort you?"

She nodded and took his arm.

"Be back in a bit." Inuyasha said. He winked at Kagome as he turned Shizune toward the house and headed inside.

Her head whipped from Inuyasha's retreating form to Sesshoumaru's passive face staring down at her. "Um... Hello?"

He blinked and stared at her. "I know you." he said blandly.

"You remember me." she gasped.

"No."

Her shoulders slumped. "You're making it worse." she sighed.

His eyebrow rose questioningly.

She huffed and massaged her temples in an attempt to ease the oncoming headache.

Sesshoumaru took in the woman that his brother had left standing beside him. She was obviously not well, her slight form and the paleness of the skin clearly pointed toward illness. She looked as though she could faint at any moment. "Surely Inuyasha wouldn't leave you out here in your condition."

She blinked up at him, taking her hands from her head and folding them together in front of her. "He wouldn't leave me in the care of someone other than you." she stated calmly, looking up at him a slight smile on her lips.

He blinked, 'That smile seems so familiar.' "Who are you?"

Her smile grew. "I'm Kagome."

As she said her name she could see recognition in his eyes.

"I know you will find this strange but I recall a small child by that name." he said confused.

Kagome nodded. Inside she was reeling. "Yes I have heard of her." she said still smiling.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why but he enjoyed this young woman's smile, very much more than his intended's.

3 3 3

"May I inquire as to where we are going?" Shizune asked sweetly.

"Hmph. We are going to see my mother. That is if I can find her." he acquiesced, sniffing the air lightly and turning down another hallway.

"Why?"

"Don't know, really. They just said fetch, so I fetched. You know parents."

"Yes, I do." she agreed, no longer questioning his motives as they turned a sharp corner and Inuyasha almost ran into his father.

"Ah my boy! Here you are . . . been trying to sniff you out for a while now." the Great Lord boomed.

"Eh, yeah. Have you seen mother? She wanted to speak to Sesshoumaru's girl."

Inutasho looked from his son to the woman he had in tow. "Ah, yes, she is in the library." he answered.

"Thanks pops." Inuyasha said cheerily and all but dragged Shizune down the hall that the Great Lord had come from.

Inutasho stared after them, a slight smile on his face. 'My son has been working on his acting skills.' he thought to himself as he continued on his way to watch over his oldest and his little darling.

3 3 3

Takimi was just finishing up when her youngest came through the library door pulling Shizune in after him.

"We're here mother." he said happily, releasing the girl. She tripped forward almost falling.

Smiling up at her future mother-in-law she politely asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure my lady?"

Takimi smiled slightly. "It is good to see you my girl, and how are you and my Sesshoumaru getting along?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, just fine, my lady."

"Good, now down to business. I must know how many grand children to expect!"

Laughing to himself Inuyasha backed out of the room slowly, closing the doors after him. His mother was a good actress and a good enchantress as well, he could feel the power of the the seal she put on the library to keep the girl in there. How that supposed witch didn't notice that he'll never know. 'As long as mother keeps her occupied she will probably never notice that she can not leave with out one of us touching her anyway' he cuckled to himself as he disappeared down the hallway, intent on getting a good view of the gardens where he left Kagome and his brother.


	20. Getting Information

Chapter 20

"Tell me Shizune, have you ever heard the tale about the prince that found an orphan while he was away on a journey with his father, and the prophecy that precludes the tale?" Takimi asked. She was gazing out of a window that looked out over the gardens.

Shizune thought that this legend sounded somewhat familiar. "I do believe that I have heard of a similar tale."

Takimi smirked. "So you have heard the story of the child that Sesshoumaru and his father discovered."

Shizune gasped. "That's impossible, he was unattached when we met and no one told me of any female that he was interested in." she said in a slight panicked tone. 'How can this be?' her thoughts were erratic. 'That couldn't possibly have actually happened. It doesn't matter, he is needed, he's the only one with enough power.'

Shizune was so lost in her hazy thoughts that Takimi's next words startled her.

"Let me ask you, Shizune dear, what are your intentions with my son?" The Great Lady said as she turned from the window and faced the witch.

Shizune took a startled step back. "Whatever do you mean?" she said trying to sound confused and look innocent.

A slow smile spread across Takimi's lips. "Don't play me for a fool!" she said, voice hard and cold. "What is your purpose in bewitching my son?"

A look of shock lit across her face, she turned for the door and Takimi grabbed her arm and spun her around. "There is no use in denying it, I know what you are!" Takimi said in an accusing tone.

Shizune gasped at the forwardness of the usually demure Lady. "What are you getting at?" she questioned.

Takimi growled and pulled the girl closer, her grip tightening on the witch's arm. "What are your plans?" she snarled.

Shizune started to panic when she felt the warm, sticky, wetness oozing down her arm. Eyes wide with fear, she plead with the Lady. "Please, my lady, I meant no harm!"

"Liar!" she growled and threw the girl across the room. "Believe me, if you do not divulge your plans to me I will be forced to give you over to my mate!" Takimi said as she came across the room and crouched in front of the heap that was Shizune.

She flinched. Shizune knew that if the Great Lord came into this room she would never the other side of those doors again. She knew she'd been caught.

Just as Takimi reached toward her, Shizune screamed. "I'll tell you!" Takimi paused. "I need his power! I knew of the story. When we met he had no claims on anyone that I could tell and no one seemed to know if he was attached to anyone, but I cast the spell just in case the story was true!" she cried.

Takimi sat back, pleased. "Why did you need his power?" she questioned.

Shizune sobbed. "I was going to drain him of his powers and life force and use it to revive my lost love!"

Takimi let her hand fly, backhanding Shizune and sending her sprawling. "You heartless bitch! Draining him like that would mean certain death!" she roared. Takimi paced the floor trying to decide what to do with the girl who was currently crying on the floor. "I cannot even stand to look at you." Takimi sneered. She turned to the door and called for Inuyasha.

He poked his head inside the room. "Yes, mother."

"Watch her!" she said harshly and pointed to the girl. " I have to speak to your father." she bit out before storming out of the room.

"I'm Kagome."

As she said her name she could see recognition in his eyes.

"I know you will find this strange but I recall a small child by that name." he said confused.

Kagome nodded. Inside she was reeling. "Yes I have heard of her." she said still smiling.

She could see him studying her. Then he looked away, gazing back at the palace, the path that Inuyasha had taken. "What became of her I wonder?" he asked himsefl more than her. She let out a broken sigh and his head snapped back to her.

she looked him in the eye, all too aware that a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. "She grew up and fell in love." she answered his questions sadly. She gasped when he lifted a hand to catch the tear. She lifted her hand to her face, staring up at him. His eyes looked troubled before he blinked them away.

He thought she looked broken, and he couldn't help the feeling of sadness for her that welled within him. Then she started to cry in earnest and that feeling inside him grew. He let out a breath and took her arm. "Inuyasha should not have let you out of bed in the state of health you are in." he remarked as he led her to a stone bench that was nestled among the flowers.

She looked up at him as she sat down. "Sesshou. . . " she murmured as she reached up to take his hand.

He looked down at the contact. 'That name, it seems so familiar to him and that look on her face. . . ' He blinked. "Why do you call me that?" he questioned moving his hand away from hers.

Another tear and Sesshoumaru almost flinched, 'Why does the affect me so?' he thought.

"That's what I have called you since I was young. . . I always thought you liked it." she replied, standing from the bench.

Sesshoumaru turned to her. "I did not know you when you were young, we have only just met recently." She could see the confusion in his eyes, like he almost didn't believe what he just said.

She shook her head. "You found me when I was a child you know." she smiled to herself. "Takimi-sama said you saved me. You're my first memory, and yet you cannot remember me."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, now completely confused. He could tell she was not lying. "Explain." he commanded.


	21. The scent calls to me

Chap 21

"Oh Sesshoumaru! You said you wanted to mate me, you're supposed to be with me!" she cried, finally breaking. "You went to help Kouga and it almost killed us! Then after so long the letters stopped and then Inuyasha says your bringing home some woman no one has ever heard of and you can't even remember my NAME!" she screamed in his face tears running freely now.

Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall to her knees. "Is that why you're like this? They tell me your wasting away mourning for your lost love. Kagome, you're killing yourself?" he shook her, thinking that he could shock some sense into her.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, and she looked into his eyes, sniffling. "I just can not bring myself to care about anything else, Sesshou."

There was that name again. "Why do you call me that?"

She looked away, all to aware of the subject change and grateful for it. "I have called you that since I was a child, I did not think you minded." she said quietly.

"I do not mind," he said. "It endears you to me." he added quietly.

Her head jerked up to look at him. "What?"

He backed away slightly and shook his head. "I am sorry, I do not know what came over me."

She closed the distance that he had created and brought her hands up and rested them on either side of his face and looked into his eyes. She could see that something inside him was breaking loose. "Sesshoumaru I know that you can fight this if you try." she said forcefully.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, laying his hands on her upper arms ready to push her away if need be.

Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "Sesshoumaru I don't know what her plans are but that woman you brought here has placed a spell upon you, but I do know that you are stonger than that, you need to fight it!"

8888888888888888888

Toga could feel the anger coming off his mate in waves as she told him about everything that she had discovered. He walked forward and wrapped her in his arms. "Shh, my love, you must calm down. We have her, she is safely locked away so we can deal with her in whatever way we please." he said in a calming tone.

Takimi took a deep breath, she knew she had to be rational for this. The girl would be taken care of soon enough.

Regaining her composure the Western Lady pulled away from her mate and looked into his eyes.

"The witch has confessed and awaits her sentence." she said in as calm a voice as she could muster.

Toga nodded. "Then let us relieve our son of guard duty and punish her." he said as he took her hand and led her back to thier captive.

888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on her arms and she winced. "Fight . . ." he said in a low thoughtful voice as he leaned down and let his lips graze her neck and inhaling deeply to take in her scent, his eyes drifting closed with the calming scent of her.

'That scent, it calls to me.'

His eyes snapped open, cold and clear. "Kagome . . . " he breathed.

He heard her intake of breath at the sound of her name on his lips just before he heard her scream as she was ripped out of his grip.

He whipped around and saw her across from him, held hostage by Shizune. He growled loudly.

Shizune stared at him menacingly. "I see you've finally broke free of my spell, you've been struggling with it for a while now."

"What are you getting at?" he questioned her.

"Well . . . I've been trying to tap your energy, but after we arrived it's been so hard just to try and keep you thinking that I was only after your love." she answered with a laugh.

"False love isn't worth anything." Kagome sneered.

"That wasn't my goal." Shizune said tightening her grip, and Kagome winced when the woman's nails bit into her skin.

Sesshoumaru saw the thin stream of Kagome's blood run down her arm and his vision turned red as he lunged toward the offensive cause of his future mate's pain.

Shizune saw him coming at her and lept away taking the girl with her. She landed a few feet away from a snarling Sesshoumaru. "Now, now, we must calm down or someone might get hurt." she said sweetly, shaking Kagome for emphasis. He just stared at her, growling. "I'll make a trade with you if you ask nicely. " she said smiling as she pulled out a dagger and pressed it into Kagome's side.

Sesshoumaru stilled. "What is it that you want?" He questioned.

"Just your life for hers."


	22. Finale

Chapter 22

Finale

Shizune dodged Sesshoumaru's attacks, one after another. All the while she dragged Kagome along with every jump and duck. Kagome winced every time she was dragged out of the way of Sesshoumaru's retaliation attemps because Shizune's nail dug into her skin.

By the time The Lord and Lady of the West gathered up their youngest and figured out what was going on and found them in the gardens, the scent of Kagome's blook and Sesshoumaru's anger were heavy in the air. All they could do was watch from the side as this pitiful excuse for a demoness bested their son. But this fight was for their son they knew he would never forgive them if they interceeded, so they just watched him carefully for any sign that he would require their assistance.

The whole time all Toga could think was that Sesshoumaru was too angry to see the logical ways he should attack and that he was just rushing at her blindly. And Takimi couldn't think at all because she was so angry at the whole situation.

***************88

Sesshoumaru stopped, the smell of Kagome's blood was finally penetraiting the haze. He stared at her, she was frightened and hurt. He could tell she just wanted him to free her. To protect her. The tear stains on her face unnerved him and he knew he had to calm down a little and think rationally about the whole thing or he might just do more harm than good right now.

Shizune's laughter broke him from his thoughts.

"Well is it a trade or not. Your life fro hers, you obviously can not catch me." Shizune sneered.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Guess not." she frowned. "What's wrong Sess, finally get past my spell and now you can't save your little love." She gave Kagome a squeeze for emphasis.

Sesshoumaru straightened. "I must admit you had me fooled." he playcated her. "Your spell was quite strong." he said and glanced at his father. "Kagome had quite a time breaking it." he continued.

Taking the que from his son, Toga moved into action.

While Sesshoumaru stroked the mad woman's ego Toga crept around her and waited for some sort of sigh from his son.

The next time sesshoumaru made eye contact with him he moved into action.

Slowly he inched forward toward Shizune's back. Then very quickly he claimed his prize and flung the offensive bitch onto his son's waiting claws.

Shizune didn't have time to scream before Sesshoumaru's claws dug deep into the soft tissue of her throat tearing an oh so important artery.

He threw her mortally wounded body off to the side and open his arms to Kagome as she flew towards him. Avoiding getting her anymore bloody he folded her into his arms.

Burrying her face into his chest and tangling her fists into the front of his haori she cried, She was mostly releaved that it was over and she had him back. Sesshoumaru smirked and tightened his grip on her and burried his nose into her hair for a moment to soak in her scent. It felt like forever since he smelled her and now he thought he could never get enough.

After more than a few deep breaths he looked up and his father and gave him an appologizing look. Then he bent and gathered Kagome into his arms and took off into the night.

*****88

When he stopped running they were miles away, in a forest clearing, the moon and stars shining down on them. He set her on her feet and she took a step back and looked up at him curious what he would do next.

he leaned down and whispered in ther ear. "Aren't you going to welcome me home, my love?"

She smiled and pulled him down to her for a long awaited kiss. "Welcome home." she squealed and jumped into his arms, hugging him with everything she had.

"I love you." he said as he looked down at her wrapped in his arms.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too."

The end

wow this was a long one for me but i enjoyed writing it and i loved all the support from everyone. thanks for reading 3


End file.
